Coming Together
by Lauren Williams
Summary: SLASH Reid had always felt that public speaking was bad for his health, he just didn't know how much. Now he finds himself being held hostage, his team his only hope.
1. Chapter 1

Coming Together

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of characters in this story that you recognize, the ones that you don't I'll take credit for!

**Notes**: Aright, this is my first CM fanfiction. I totally blame my best friend for this. He invited me over one night and had me watch one episode "Minimal Loss." From that point on he got me hooked. My OCD then forced me to go out and buy the other seasons so I could catch up before season six started. So I have been watching faithfully. Then I started to get my own ideas and here it is!

**Warning**: Slight slash. Reid reminds me so much of a friend of mine who is gay that I can't ever see him as straight, even though the show has had him stumbling around two or three girls.

**Summary**: Reid had always felt that public speaking was bad for his health, he just didn't know how much. Now he finds himself being held hostage, his team his only hope.

* * *

Dr. Spencer Reid groaned as he stood outside the lecture hall, replaying in his head exactly what he was going to say, word for word. He had been invited by the Strayer University's head of psychology department to guest lecture to the psychology majors.

When he had first received the invitation he immediately decided to gracefully turn them down, he was not a great speaker and he was not going to pretend that he was going to become one anytime soon. He had innocently left the invitation on his desk while he went to get a cup of coffee from the break room, when he came back Morgan was reading it with Prentiss looking over his shoulder. After that everyone in the unit somehow knew and next thing he knew he was being called into Hotch's office. Long story short, Hotch thought that it would be a good experience for him to go and talk to students on his own so he was gently forced to accept the invitation.

And that was the reason that he was standing outside of lecture hall 1 on the Woodbridge campus trying to convince himself that he could still leave if he wanted to. He could call and tell them that the public transportation lines were late and he wouldn't be able to make it, he could say that he was sick, he could say his cat died (even though he didn't have a cat). He was ready to try anything to not have to talk to the students.

Reid looked at his watch; he was expected to walk through that door within the next eight minutes for the 1:00pm lecture. Thinking back to the last time he spoke at this college, when his existentialist joke flopped, he groaned. This time there would be no joke; the plan was to go in, discuss why he chose to get a bachelors in psychology, tell them what they can do with their degree when they graduate, answer any questions, and get out.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked through. It was like every lecture hall he had ever been in: amphitheater seating, desk up front, projector screen, blackboards; at least it was familiar. He saw Professor Jones sitting at the desk and quickly made his was over to him.

"Dr. Reid, I'm so glad you could make it! The students are certainly lucky to be able to hear you speak." Jones said while standing and reaching out to shake his hand.

"Thank you for the invitation," was all Reid could say, after all he wasn't really excited or happy to be there and didn't want to lie.

Professor Jones looked down to his watch and smiled, "time to get the ball rolling. I'll quiet them down and introduce you and then they are all yours." Reid just smiled so show that he understood and stepped back to let the professor have the floor. "Settle down students. Today we are very lucky to have an FBI agent with us. He is a member of the Behavior Analysis Unit, or B.A.U., as they are often called. He holds three doctorates in Mathematics, Engineering, and Chemistry as well as two bachelors in Psychology and Sociology. I would like you to welcome Dr. Spencer Reid." Professor Jones smiled and motioned for Reid to step forward, which he did, slowly. Jones took a seat in the front and nodded to let Reid know he had the floor.

"Um, hello everyone. As Professor Jones said my name is Dr. Spencer Reid. I work right here in Quantico as part of the BAU. My team focuses on getting inside the criminal's mind and using our knowledge of the way their minds work to find them, catch them, and bring them in. My degree in psychology has really helped me with that." Reid paused at this point to look out at his audience, they all seemed engaged and interested in what he was saying. This put him as ease and he felt more relaxed as he continued.

**** QUANTICO, VA ** B.A.U. Headquarters** 2:15 pm ****

Morgan leaned back as he finished a report that probably should have been done two days ago. The B.A.U. had been a little slow lately, allowing everyone to catch up on their backed up paperwork. He looked over to Reid's desk and smiled as he thought about how he was probably stuttering through his presentation. Of course the desk was clean and void of papers because the kid had finished them the day before, knowing he wouldn't be in to work today.

Nearby Prentiss sighed and pushed her chair away from her desk groaning fairly loudly.

"Can't Reid come back so we can slip him a couple of these? This is a never ending pile," she complained.

"I slipped two in last night and he still managed to finish long before me," Morgan said also pushed back from his desk.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Prentiss exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"I slipped four folders in his pile last night," Rossi said as he walked past the complaining duo and up to his office, "and I still have four more to go before I can leave today."

"Let's just face it; our paperwork would never get done without him. How did we ever manage before we had the great Dr. Reid to push our work off onto?" Morgan questioned sitting back up and looking towards his pile of folders.

"Why did you rat him out to Hotch which forced him to be over at some college today instead of here helping us with our paperwork?" Prentiss stated, making her point by throwing a pen at Morgan.

"It'll be a good experience for him. The kids there are around his age and he has no socialization skills. If anything else it can't hurt him," Hotch said stepping out of his office, hearing his team's complaints. "It's also a good experience for you to learn to do your own paperwork," he said, pausing to look at each member of his team.

Prentiss and Morgan smiled sheepishly but didn't say anything; they just turned back to their paperwork and continued to slowly work through it. Hotch shock his head slightly as he made his way to JJ's office to see what cases they might be looking at in the not so distant future.

As he passed the break room he couldn't help but stop when he heard shots being fired from the speakers of the TV. Turning his full attention to the TV he turned up the volume to see what was going on.

"…dents are being evacuated from the campus but there will be no way to know if everyone is safely evacuated. I spoke to the Dean of the college earlier and there is no count of how many students would have been on campus at the time of the first shots fired. At this time all that is know is that at least one student, armed with at least one automatic weapon has opened fire on one lecture hall and is mostly likely on the move. Students who are exiting the building have no knowledge of the shooter's identity which leaves this report to believe that the shooter is leaving no living witnesses to his carnage. Injured students and faculty will be rushed to Stafford Hospital due to their recent edition of a trauma ward, they are asking for volunteers to find a nearby clinic or donation center to donate blood and platelets. We will keep you posted as the story unfolds. This is James Stonage reporting from Strayer University." As soon as the name of the university was mentioned Hotch was briskly moving out of the break room to the bullpen.

"Prentiss, Morgan, get Rossi, JJ, and Garcia and meet me in the meeting room," Hotch said, keeping his face straight as a million thoughts ran through his head.

"We have a case? Are we going to call Reid back?"Morgan asked standing. He noticed his boss's posture was a bit off but he brushed it off and credited it to the case being a bad one.

"I'm calling him now, you just gather everyone and I will explain when we're all together," Hotch said and moved towards the break room. He got the TV on and tuned into the news channel as he dialed Reid's number and prayed his agent would answer.

The rest of the team filed in and took their usual seats as Hotch listened to the phone ring and ring. When he head, "You've reached the voicemail of SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, please leave your name, number, and a short detailed message I will get back to you as soon as possible."

"Damn," he cursed quietly before turning and facing his team.

"So what's the case?" Morgan said looking from Hotch to JJ and then back again.

JJ just shrugged her shoulders, "don't look at me, I don't have a case for us right now," she said. "Hotch?"

"I…" Hotch started but stopped abruptly when the news reporter came back on the TV, in the background of the scene was the university sign from Strayer and the message reading, "School Shooter still at large."

* * *

Alright, there is chapter one. Let me know if you want more or not. If I see a positive response then I promise a second chapter tomorrow or maybe even later tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Coming Together

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of characters in this story that you recognize, the ones that you don't I'll take credit for!

**Notes**: Thanks for the encouragement. Like I promised, here is an update the next day because people seem interested. People seemed to like the first chapter. We'll see how everyone feels after this chapter. Hopefully not too many death threats or disappointment.

**Warning**: Slight slash. Reid reminds me so much of a friend of mine who is gay that I can't ever see him as straight, even though the show has had him stumbling around two or three girls.

**Summary**: SLASH Reid had always felt that public speaking was bad for his health, he just didn't know how much. Now he finds himself being held hostage, his team his only hope.

* * *

The reaction from the team was immediate; all at once people started talking.

"Where is Reid?" Morgan asked.

"Did someone try his cell?" Prentiss questioned.

"What time was his lecture supposed to be at?" Rossi wondered.

"Hotch are you telling us that Spence is there? Now? That he might be inside the building with the shooter?" JJ asked, her tone sounding a little more frightened then the rest of her teammates due to her lack of ability to hide her emotions when it came to Reid.

"HOLD ON!" Garcia exclaimed, quieting everyone for a moment and causing them to turn to her. She cleared her throat, clearly overcome with emotion at the thought of Reid being caught in the school with a shooter. She refused to think of him and shot or dead but the knowledge that he was in great danger caused her to shiver before continuing. "My little junior G-man is at that school, right now, with a shooter? Why are we all still sitting here? We need to help him, get him out of there!" She exclaimed, a tear breaking free and sliding slowly down her cheek.

"Everyone needs to calm down and think rationally. We do not know for sure that Reid is still inside the building. He might have turned his phone off for the lecture and might have evacuated already." Hotch started, knowing full well that he did not believe what he was saying. "We need to stick with what we do know and then we can move forward. Garcia, I want you to try and get a location of Reid's cell phone, let's know if he is still on campus or not. JJ, get in touch with whoever is leading the negotiations with the shooter or shooters and get us an invitation to help with negotiations, try not to let them know that one of our own might be in there. Morgan and Prentiss, I want you to look at a map of the campus, see where the shooter most likely is and where he might be going next, and remember there may be more than one. We are working this case like we have been invited and as soon as we can we will be out there. Keep a level head, everyone." Hotch said, using an authoritative voice to try and calm everyone down to the point where they would be able to do their job. He surveyed his team, he could see the fear in their eyes and he hoped that he was masking his own well enough. Reid held a special place in everyone's hearts and he didn't know what would happen to his team if something happened to Reid.

The team broke apart to do what they needed to do, all except Rossi and Hotch.

"I have to talk to Strauss, let her know that one of our agents might be in the heart of that shooting and that we will be working on the case. Will you oversee what the others are doing?" Hotch asked. Rossi nodded but kept from saying anything. "We both know how this is most likely to end," Hotch said looking at Rossi.

"Suicide or suicide by cop," Rossi confirms. Both men sighed before standing and straightening up and leaving the conference room to make themselves useful.

**** Strayer University ** Woodbridge Campus ** Lecture Hall 1 ** 1:35 pm ****

"So are there any questions?" Reid asked after he felt that he had spoken enough about the positive outcomes of having a bachelor's degree in psychology. Four or five hands shot up right away and Reid felt hopeful that his lecture was interesting and students had questions. Reid pointed to a boy with sandy blond hair in the front row.

"What is it like working for the FBI and the BAU?" he asked.

"Um…well…it is very rewarding. I see things that most people will hopefully never have to see in their lives, showing the true depravity of some human beings. But there is always a reason to keep fighting and the cases that we do win allow us to also see the true virtue in people. They are the reason that this job is worthwhile and they are the reason that each and every member of my team get up in the morning and are able to do what we do," Reid answered honestly. He then pointed to a female in the back with long brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Have you ever killed someone?" she asked. A small shudder went through Reid's body before he answered her.

"We do what we need to do on the job with minimal loss of life. Sometimes that does not always work out the way we hoped or planned it to." He stated. It may have been a political answer but it was also the truth, anytime a member of his team had to kill someone it was in order to save the lives of others. It may not have justified in the loss to some but to them that is how they categorized it.

Reid looked out into the crowded lecture hall for another student to call on, hoping this next question will not be as personal. He decided on a fairly young looking female all the way to the right of the lecture hall in the far back corner. For a brief moment, before he called on her, he wondered why someone so young was at this lecture but remembering his own childhood he overlooked it and called on her.

"How old are you?" she asked, Reid almost didn't hear her because she spoke so softly. She seemed to be attempting to announce her question but her small frame and soft voice made it hard for him to hear.

"I'm 28, as of last week I am 28," he answered; it seemed like a slightly strange question and certainly seemed out of place.

"And you already have 3 PhD's and 2 bachelors?" She said, not waiting for him to call on someone else.

"Yes?" Reid answered with a questioning undertone, lowering his head slightly to hide his blush. This is was not an unusual question for him to have to answer. However, when he looked back up at her she did not look at him like he was a freak, instead she looked amazed and awed by his intelligence.

"What are you? A genius or something?" the sandy haired boy in the front asked with an extremely confused look on his face, this was a look he was more familiar with. It made the small girl's look of wonder stand out even more in his mind.

Reid let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding and was about to answer the question that he had heard time and again but he was cut off by the sound of an automatic gun going off nearby. The gunshots lasted less than two minutes but it seemed like a lifetime. Reid immediately dropped into a low crouch and moved closer to the desk for cover, one hand going automatically to the holster holding his gun.

Looking around the class he realized there were no windows. He had no idea if the shots came from the second floor of the first and he didn't know if he should take charge or let the teacher. Knowing that professors were trained specifically for this situation he allowed Professor Jones to take charge.

The students were panicking. They were quickly scrambling from their seats and looking for exits. The professor looked to Reid for instruction or some kind of sign that this wasn't as bad as he thought it was but Reid offered no hope. The fact that he had to reach for his gun in the first place left him wondering how bad this day was going to be and if he was going to make it out alive.

Professor Jones quickly took action and told the students that it is standard procedure that no one leaves the classroom until they are told to. If there was a shooter, and he stressed the "if," they would be safer in the classroom until someone could clear their exit. He appointed three students closest to each exit to lock each of the doors leading in and out of the classroom.

Reid looked around as two boys from opposite ends of the front row locked each of the doors on the bottom of the theater seating. The young girl that asked Reid about his age was climbing back up to the top of the theater to lock the door at the top. Just as she reached the door it flew open and two boys, each carrying a weapon ran inside and locked the door behind them. One had blood splatter on their clothes, brown hair, brown eyes and shabby clothing; the other looked relatively clean, wearing what appeared to be designer clothing, blond hair and blue eyes.

The boy with blood on his shirt seemed exhilarated yet panicked, his breath coming out in large gasps while the clean boy seemed calm and resigned to his fate. Reid quickly took note of these differences. He stored them in the back of his mind hoping that he would be able to use this information later on during negotiations, if they happened at all.

"Everyone down at the front," the blond haired boy yelled. Some students screamed in fright but most began to move to comply, "On your knees, facing us," he instructed. They all seemed to pause when they noticed that not everyone was being so compliant.

Reid stared at the one boy that did not move, he stood there staring at the shooters as if he couldn't believe what was happening.

"Seriously?" he seemed to mutter out. Reid analyzed his body language easily; he didn't see the shooters as a threat, even though they had guns pointed at him and his classmates.

"If it isn't one of the masterminds?" the lighter haired boy sneered.

"Jesus, you two fags still crying over that?" he bit back. Reid's eyes widened, shocked that this kid was taking on two very armed shooters. Had he not heard the shots fired earlier? Did he think they were just warning shots? Did he think they were not capable of killing someone?

"I told you; until they pay they will never see the error in what they have done. Go ahead, show him how serious you are," the calm boy said softly to the other boy.

He didn't reply his eyes ablaze; he no longer looked crazed or panicked, just angry. Reid took notes that with this target in front of him his whole demeanor changed. He just slowly lifted the gun and let a round fly. The boy that refused to comply and had the nerve to talk back was hit at least three or four times, from what Reid see, and fell quickly. Reid didn't have to check for a pulse, the boys lifeless eyes were staring at him and Reid felt like he was blaming him for not doing something. Reid shuttered and turned away from his gaze, trying to focus on how to keep the rest of the students safe. No one else was challenging the shooters and he moved to also comply.

Knowing his gun and credentials would be a red flag if the shooters were to find them Reid quickly and silently placed both in an open drawer of the professor's desk. With just his messenger bag strapped over his shoulder he looked like one of the students or perhaps a teacher's aide (something he had once joked about), for once his small stature and young age was an advantage.

He quickly joined the other students on his knees. He knew this was a bad sign, they were setting them up for execution, showing no remorse by having the victims face the killer.

"Who's in charge here?" Asked the calm one. He had a look in his eyes that Reid didn't like as he watched the boy scan the crowd, clearly looking for an older individual.

Professor Jones snuck a small sad smile in before raising his hand and standing up tall, "That would be me boys." Reid tried to motion to him not to say anything but the look of resignation in his eyes lead Reid to believe he knew what he was getting himself into. He was motioned to move forward and he did so without complaint. Reid shut his eyes and looked away; not having the stomach to just sit by and watch what he knew was going to happen next.

Those were his last words before a quick round of bullets quieted him forever. He dropped to the ground less than six feet from Reid. As much as he wanted to check on him he stayed put, at this time the shooters thought all authority figures had been taken care of and if he identified himself then he would be the next target. He knew he was no good to any of these students dead.

Reid saw some students look to him, hoping that he would do something but he discreetly shook his head. He knew he had to assess the situation before anything else.

The dark haired boy seemed to be even more panicked as he watched the blood pool around the professor's body. Reid took this remorse as a sign that the professor was not necessarily part of the plan. His clear panic showed Reid that he wasn't fully committed to what was going on, he would be the weak link and who Reid would address in hopes of getting him to give himself up.

Reid wasn't the only one who noticed some dissention in the dark haired boy's eyes. His light haired counterpart recognized the look and anger bloomed within him.

The panicked boy looked ready to shoot himself as he paced back and forth running his hands through his hair; he was mumbling something that Reid couldn't hear. Apparently his partner could hear and after shooting the panicked boy a look of anger and disgust he charged down the stairs and grabbed the small girl who had failed to lock the door before they entered. He dragged her back up the stairs and placed the gun to her temple. She let out a cry of fear and tears started to stream down her face as her eyes locked eyes with Reid's.

Reid knew that he brought her back up the stairs to solidify his position above his victims, to assert his power. He also knew that the fact that he had a hostage would make things so much more difficult when negotiating. She looked so frightened in his arms and Reid feared that he would be watching this little girl die today. What happened next was something he did not expect.

"Mikey?" The small girl who was being held said. Reid automatically honed in on the conversation, memorizing every word. If she knew the shooter he would be able to use their interaction to understand them better, why they are doing this, and how he can stop them. One name down or at least a variation of the name, and one more to go.

"Lizzy, what are you doing here?" The boy, now identified as Mikey or Michael, stated. He now looked extremely agitated with a hint of fear.

"Why are you doing this?" Lizzy sobbed out. Her body shook with sobs and her eyes were blurry with tears. Mikey's hands went up, in a sign of surrender, as he approached. She flinched away from him and he stopped.

"Let her go Jim," Mikey said, sounding stronger than his dominate partner for the first time. Reid categorized yet another name alone with the behavioral patterns he was beginning to notice. Mikey appeared to be the submissive on in the relationship but was taking on a dominate persona when addressing Jim in regards to Lizzy. Jim was not faltering; he still seemed determined and strong.

"You know I can't. You know this. Don't be stupid Mike," Jim said.

"She wasn't supposed to be on campus today, she didn't even have classes, let her go." Mike said back, still keeping his own with his dominate partner.

"They are all guilty, maybe she didn't do anything to us yet, but she would have. They all do, in the end," Jim sounded detached. Reid knew that he was not going to give himself up; he planned to go out in a blaze of glory and take as many other people with him as possible. He focused his attention on Mike, he was uncertain and sweating, clearly the submissive partner in the relationship. The only reason that he seemed to be speaking out of turn now was because of Lizzy's presence. Reid knew that Jim would soon tire of him and shoot him; he was ready to shoot anyone who got in his way. He did not expect what happened next.

"She wasn't guilty! Not even close! She was a victim like us!" Mikey exclaimed once more. Agitated, he grabbed his gun again and pointed it at Jim and Lizzy. She screamed, praying that it wasn't meant for her. Reid moved to stand, now that their attention was not focused on the group he might be able to get his gun and disarm Jim. He moved slowly towards the desk as he listened in on the boy's angry confrontation.

"You going to turn on me too? You going to try and take me down a peg? Just like everyone else? I see your true colors now," Jim said as he released Lizzy slightly and pointed his gun at Mike.

Three shots were fired rapidly, the students screamed, and Reid knew he was too late.

* * *

So a little more information in this chapter. You also got to see how much hot water Reid was in! Next chapter gets the team involved and reveals who was shot. As usual I like to know that people are reading and enjoying so let me know. I will reward with quick updates. If I see people liking it, there will be an update by the evening or the early the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coming Together**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of characters in this story that you recognize, the ones that you don't I'll take credit for!

**Notes**: Well it took so long for me to update because people didn't seem as interested after the second chapter. I like writing this story but if no one seems to want to read it then I feel that maybe it's not good, I don't know. Anyway here is the third installment of Coming Together.

**Warning**: Slight slash. Reid reminds me so much of a friend of mine who is gay that I can't ever see him as straight, even though the show has had him stumbling around two or three girls.

**Summary**: SLASH Reid had always felt that public speaking was bad for his health, he just didn't know how much. Now he finds himself being held hostage, his team his only hope.

* * *

Lizzy fell from Jim's arms to the floor with a cry of pain, her pain was soon intensified when Jim's body falling on top of her. He landed half on her and Mike immediately moved into action. He pushed Jim's limp body off of Lizzy and quickly gathered her in his arms. Jim's body rolled slightly and then stopped, no movement coming from him at all. Reid assumed that Jim was dead and looked to see if Lizzy was injured and noticed Mike putting pressure on her left leg.

"It hurts Mikey, so bad. Why did you do this? How could you do this? All those people?" Lizzy asked quietly.

"Someone please help," Mike said looking out towards the students and towards Reid, his eyes looked desperate, all anger having disappeared. Knowing that he had to do something, Reid lifted himself up to his full height and opened his mouth to volunteer. He knew that he could get closer to Mike that way and learn the best way to get him to give himself up. Just as he was about to speak up another student spoke up. Despite her small stature she seemed confident when addressing the shooter leading Reid to believe that she knew him or did not perceive him as a total threat.

"I have first aid training and I'm a first responder for the emergency squad here on campus," the girl said, looking at Reid and pleading with him to come with her. There was some fear in her eyes but she was clearly willing to help. Reid also had some first aid training, as it was part of the FBI training course, so he knew he would be able to help her. Though he was going to volunteer to help anyway he couldn't help but feel a little relieved that he wasn't going alone, she was also giving him a good lie to follow.

"Me too," he said.

"What are you waiting for, come here now, help her," Mike said, hysterical.

Reid and the girl moved up to where Lizzy was lying. Reid allowed the girl to maneuver Lizzy out of Mike's arms as he moved Jim's body, subtly checking for signs of life and finding none.

"Hi Lizzy, my name is Jamie. Spencer and I have been trained in first aid and we're going to take really good care of you," Jamie said, taking great care to let both Reid and Lizzy know that she was ready to play along. Reid nodded to her and she caught it out of the corner of her eye. He kneeled next to her and tried to take a quick assessment of Lizzy's injuries. Jamie looked over towards where Jim's body was and then back up and Reid, he shook his head letting her know that he was dead.

"Keep pressure on the wound," Reid said, taking his sweater off and giving it to Jamie to use as wrapping. She quickly moved to tie it, tight but not so tight that it was like a tourniquet.

"Can you tell me how you feel Lizzy, what hurts?" Reid asked, trying to gauge her mental awareness. Her eyes seemed responsive as she turned towards him.

"My leg hurts, a lot. And my arm a little," she said, her speech was clear and not slurred but suggested that she was tired. She was losing a fair amount of blood. She was already small in stature and needed all the blood she had, losing too much you cause her to fall unconscious which was something Reid wanted to avoid.

"Why were you here Lizzy? You weren't supposed to be here! You don't even have class today!" Mike said, still standing nearby but giving Reid and Jamie the chance and space to work on Lizzy.

"The femoral artery might have been hit; the most important thing to do right now is to keep pressure on it. Let me see your arm Lizzy," Reid said softly, sneaking glances between Lizzy and Mike. Gentle touches confirmed that her ulna was most likely broken. He secured it to her chest with one of the strips of cloth that Jamie had ripped from her t-shirt moments ago, leaving her in a white undershirt. Lizzy's eyes seemed to be drooping and Reid knew that he had to keep her awake. Jamie was focused on keeping pressure so it was up to Reid.

"Lizzy you look really young? How old are you?" Reid asked gently, making Lizzy focus on him and the question he asked.

"16," she answered softly.

"That is young for college," Reid commented. She smiled up at him.

"You were probably done with college when you were my age," she whimpered out, Jamie causing her statement to be choppy with added pressure. Reid could tell that she was fading and that he needed to get her out of here fast. Turning to Mike, he addressed the shooter directly for the first time since this all occurred.

"She needs more medical care than Jamie and I can provide for her. If you truly care for her, and I think you do, you need to consider letting us go. How does that sound?" Reid asked him.

"No, I can't. They need to pay. I can't let anyone go. Everyone must die," Mike said, raising the gun towards Reid who automatically put his arms up in a non-threatening manner.

"I don't think that's true. What about Lizzy? She doesn't deserve to die. Think about her Mikey," Reid tried, knowing that there was some kind of strong relationship between the two.

"Don't you dare call me Mikey. You don't know me!" Micke exclaimed pushing the barrel of the gun into Reid's chest.

"Alright, alright. I won't. But you do need to think about Lizzy. She will die if we don't get her help," Reid stated, redirecting the conversation back to a subject he knew the shooter wanted to talk about while trying to sound strong with a gun pointed at him.

"NO, no, no, no, never Lizzy." He said angrily. "NEVER my baby sister."

**** QUANTICO, VA ** B.A.U. Headquarters ** 2:30pm ****

"Hotch we have the invite, they have their command center set up by the student union," JJ said coming into the Bullpen from her office.

"Let's go," Hotch said. The rest of the team quickly grabbed what they were working on and ran towards the garage where the FBI issued vehicles were kept.

The car ride was tense, each member knowing that with Reid's luck, he was right in the middle of this mess. Knowing that they had little time to waste Hotch got them talking in the car.

"We have a school shooting case. Now our assumption is that this is a rampage school shooting, what's the motivation here?" Rossi asked.

"In this case I think we're looking at an avenger, motivated by revenge against a person or a group of people. Though some of the victims will be random, most will have personally hurt or humiliated our Unsubs," Morgan added.

"That being said this date may hold some significance to our Unsubs. Maybe it dates back to the first torture, the first day they met, something. We are going to have to look for some kind of significance. Garcia might be able to help there," Hotch added. Morgan grabbed his phone and quickly got her on the line.

"Goddess of infinite knowledge," Garcia answered.

Morgan quickly got to the point, "Baby girl please tell me you've located our genius."

"That would be a yes; unfortunately he is still inside the school. If I am correct, which we know isn't even a question, he is in lecture hall 1," Garcia replied looking at the longitude and latitude coordinates.

"Alright we'll keep trying him on his cell. We're going to bring him home," Morgan assured her.

"I know you will," she said softly, Morgan could tell she was tearing up.

"Before I let you go I need some magic baby, I need you to find significance to this day, maybe in a different month but definitely on the 8th. We're looking for someone that might have set out Unsubs off and caused all of this. Can you do that?" Morgan asked.

"Oh sugar it's as if you don't even know me," she replied with her usual cheekiness. Morgan smiled slightly as he shut the phone.

"All we know is that Reid's still on the scene, we don't know for sure that he has been in contact with the Unsubs. I need to know that everyone is going to keep a clear head when we get there. We don't know if he is part of the lock down or if he has even seen our Unsubs. When we take point on negotiations we are looking to identify the shooter or shooters and bring this to an end with minimal loss of life," Hotch instructed.

"We just want him safe," Prentiss commented, her team clearly sharing the same sentiments.

When they arrived on campus they could tell that there was pure chaos going on. Students were running from campus and despite the campus police's best efforts, parents were rushing to campus causing traffic on all major roads leading to the school.

They quickly parked their cars and went to meet whoever was running point.

"Sheriff McVane, my name is Jennifer Jareau; behind me are SSA Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, and David Rossi," JJ said, allowing the agents to shake hands with the sheriff.

"I spoke with Agent Jareau on the phone and briefed her on our procedures. Now I was looking through the school's records of non-enrolled individuals on campus and I have to inform you and there may be an FBI agent on campus at the moment, is that going to cause a conflict of interest?" McVane asked, addressing Hotch.

"We were aware of this situation, he is a member of this team and we had been unable to reach him. On our ride over our technical analyst confirmed that he was still on campus, most likely in lecture hall one. We are prepared to work despite his situation; we want this brought to an end with as few casualties as possible. Because of this we were hoping you would allow Agent Rossi to run point; he has trained most of the FBI's top negotiators and will know the best way to get signs to and from our agent if he is in there with the shooters." Hotch said.

"That is, if he is still alive," McVane said, the looks he got from Morgan and Prentiss made him quickly realize that he needed to explain his comment, "No disrespect, I'm sure your agent is one of the best. The thing is, no one coming out of the building has seen the shooter and there have been multiple shots fired in the last forty-five minutes."

"Reid's smart, if there is any chance, he'll be alive," Morgan insisted. He was kicking himself, he felt that it was all this fault that Reid was in this situation. If he had just minded his own business then Reid would have turned the professor down and would have been in the office with them today, he wouldn't be trying to negotiate with a crazed school shooter. If anything happened to Reid because of what he did he would never forgive himself.

Morgan was pulled out of his self-loathing moment by the ring of his cell phone.

"Tell me something good Baby Girl," he said, motioning the rest of the team over and putting her on speaker phone.

"You are a hot chocolate God of molten lava," she replied, trying to keep the mood light even if she wasn't feeling it herself.

Morgan smiled, leave it to Garcia to make him feel better, "Something I don't already know?" he replied.

"Alright, so I looked through school newspapers, on their website, and on the main school social networking site for any significance but there was none to be found. So I started digging deeper into school records, going through student files and employee files yet I still found nothing. When I broadened my search however and dug a little deeper I found a file that was posted a year ago from this very day. It had been deleted but as they say, once it's on the internet it's there forever," Garcia said.

"What was it Baby Girl?" Morgan asked, not liking the tone that she had when talking about what she found.

"I'm sending the mpeg to your phone," she said solemnly. The team plus Sheriff McVane crowded around Morgan's phone as they watched. It wasn't very good quality but what they could see and hear made some of their stomach's turn.

"Alright, Garcia can you try and identify who the people are on the video?" Hotch asked.

"I'm trying to match them using school ID pictures but it's going to take time," she said, they could hear the sounds of keys typing frantically in the background.

"Let us know as soon as you've identified even one," Rossi said and after a short confirmation from Garcia Morgan ended the call. There was a moment where no one moved or spoke as they each processed what they had seen on the video before they all broke back into what they were doing. McVane was the first person to speak up.

"Alright, well needless to say, I'll be handing over point to you then. S.W.A.T. is on their way and we are all set up in here," McVane said leading them to a small conference room where blueprints were set up with pin marks designating where shots were know to be fired and what time they were fired.

"Last shots were fired over fifteen minutes ago, since then there has been nothing. We're not sure what that means just yet but we were planning on getting S.W.A.T. in the building as soon as they get here," McVane told them.

"No, we are going to try and contact the shooters first, sending S.W.A.T in right now would lead to the shooters killing everyone that may still be alive in their vicinity and then killing themselves," Rossi stated.

Morgan made his way over to the board and quickly mapped where they shooters had been moving to and from. He noticed that the last shots had been fired from Lecture Hall 1, where Reid was giving his presentation and where Garcia had located his phone.

"Hotch," Morgan called out, getting the teams attention and causing them to rush to where he was, "Reid's seen them, he might even be with them now," he said solemnly.

"If this is where the shooters were last seen then this is our best bet when trying to contact them. I need the number for this classroom. I'm going to try and initiate contact, it's our best bet for ending this thing," Rossi said.

Rossi's fingers trembled slightly as he dialed the numbers for the classroom, he wasn't sure if he was afraid to talk to a person who might have killed his teammate or if he was afraid he'd have no one to talk to.

* * *

What was on the video? That is the question of the hour. You might find out in the next chapter or you might not. As always, if I see that people are interested in the story I will update soon, however if I do not see interest in the story I won't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coming Together**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of characters in this story that you recognize, the ones that you don't I'll take credit for!

**Notes**: So the video didn't work itself into this chapter but I promise it will be in the next. This is a surprise at the end and yet another cliffhanger. Keep reviewing, they keep me motivated to write!

**Warning**: Slight slash. Reid reminds me so much of a friend of mine who is gay that I can't ever see him as straight, even though the show has had him stumbling around two or three girls.

**Summary**: SLASH Reid had always felt that public speaking was bad for his health, he just didn't know how much. Now he finds himself being held hostage, his team his only hope.

**Quick side note: Reid and Morgan are not together yet. They just have feelings for each other. It is something that will develop around the end of the story. **

**

* * *

**

Morgan stood by the map watching Rossi dial the number, his headset was tightly fastened around his ears, and there was uncertainty in his eyes. As he looked back at the map he wondered why Reid always seemed to be the one who was in trouble. He would never be able to get the haunting image of Reid leaning over Tobias' body, distraught with the thought that he killed someone who truly did not believe it.

He knew where Reid was, he knew who the bad guy was, and yet he could do nothing. He could only remember feeling this distraught once before and ironically it was not during the Henkel case. At that time he knew who the enemy was but not where he was, he could not physically get to Reid until he knew where he was. Nor was it when he watched Reid slowly succumb to the anthrax virus. At that time he knew exactly where Reid was but he had no enemy that he could fight to help him.

No, it was when Reid was stuck in that compound with that religious fanatic Benjamin Cyrus. Reid was so close and in so much danger but Morgan had to sit back and watch and listen. He had promised himself that Reid would never feel any of that ever again; not the pain, the fear, or even his own the feeling of hopelessness.

He couldn't help but think he failed and it tore at his heart in a way he never felt before.

**** Strayer University ** Woodbridge Campus ** Lecture Hall 1 ** 2:30pm ****

Lizzy's eyes were beginning to droop so Jamie added extra pressure to rouse her; her eyes snapped open and Reid felt slightly relieved, even if it was only because her body was experiencing extreme pain, at least it let them know that she was still alive and with them. She had stopped talking to them and her breathing was becoming shallow. Reid knew he had to try and end this now; he didn't want to watch her die, he couldn't watch anymore innocent people die today. If only he could put everything together, he felt like he was missing something that would be the key to getting this boy to lay down his weapon and go quietly. He needed to know why he was doing this, who he was trying to get back at. Once he identified that, he would be able to try and use his words to talk him down.

"Lizzy is your sister?" Reid asked, trying to get all the puzzle pieces in place in his head in order to figure out what his next move should be.

"Younger by three years. I promised mom I'd take care of her, and now she's hurt," Mike says, his hold faltering on the weapon but not enough for Reid to think about taking it from him. Reid thought about the comment he made about his mother, she could have recently died which triggered a depressive episode, she might have even died on campus which would have caused this kind of break forcing him to blame everyone because no one could help her. Or maybe something happened to Lizzy causing this whole thing, he kept proclaiming her innocence and how she was not at fault for what happened. If something happened to her on his watch and the school was responsible it might be the reason he was taking students and teachers out. Reid knew he was narrowing down his options but it wasn't enough, he couldn't be guessing when he made his final move, he needed to know.

Whatever Reid was about to say was interrupted by Jamie calling out to Lizzy. "You have to stay awake and talk to me. I know you're tired and just want to sleep but you have lost too much blood to take a nap," she called. Lizzy seemed to nod and attempt a conversation with Jamie but her words were slurred. Looking at how much blood was on the floor, on Lizzy and Jamie's clothes, and how soaked his sweater was, Reid calculated that she had already lost more than the recommended donation amount for a girl her size. He had less than an hour to end this.

"You hear that? Your little sister needs help and only you can get it for her. We can carry her out together, no one else needs to get hurt," Reid said.

"NO! Everyone else needs to get hurt. They are all guilty and need to pay, each and every one of them!" Mike said shaking his head back and forth. "Guilt," that word stuck out to Reid, he believed that the school was directly responsible for something. That brought him back to this two options, something happened on campus to someone he loved and since he only showed affection for his sister and mother Reid was guessing it was one of them. Reid began to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, something really bad happened here.

"Pay for what? What did they do?" Reid asked, not sure if he wanted the answer but at the same time knew he needed it.

Mike opened his mouth as if about to answer his questions when the classroom phone went off, the shrilling noise piercing the classroom. Half the students jumped, a few even let out a small yell of fright at the sudden noise.

Someone from the front of the room moved to answer it and before Reid could call out a warning or tell him not to move, Mike had turned his gun on the boy and shot him. His blood splattered on the chalkboard behind him and students screamed and tried to move away as quick as possible. Reid felt sick and closed his eyes trying to compose himself. He couldn't let the students see that he was afraid, but he was. He was afraid he wasn't going to see his mother ever again, that he would never see the team, he would never see Morgan again. So many thoughts were running through his head faster than he could compartmentalize them. The phone continued to ring, no one moved to answer it now.

**** Outside with the B.A.U. team ****

As Rossi listened to the ringing of the phone, silently praying that someone answers, gunshots were heard coming from campus. Fear gripped every member of the BAU as they turned towards where the shots were fired from.

"Please tell me that your phone call did not just start the shooters up on round two," McVane said looking pointedly at Rossi as he kept a tight grip on the phone waiting for an answer.

"They were probably just re-instating control. If people are afraid to answer the phone the shooters feel that they have complete control and thus feel more confident. As long as that was it and no more shots are fired we are still in good shape." Rossi assured as he hung up and redialed the phone. They knew someone could hear it and that was incentive enough to keep trying.

Meanwhile Morgan was charting out the best way to enter the school and get to where Reid and the shooter were. There were three doors going into the classroom but no windows. That left no option for sharp shooters unless they got the shooter out of the classroom and into an open area. Looking at the blueprint of the classroom it became apparent that coming in at the top would be a bad idea. Unless the shooter had his back to the door whoever came in would be an automatic target. Their best bet would be to enter on both sides on the bottom. He didn't care what anyone had to say, he was going to be one of the first people into that room. "Just stay alive in there kid, we're coming for you, I'm coming for you," he said to no one in particular.

**** Back in the Lecture Hall ****

The ringing stopped momentarily before starting up again. Reid looked at Mike; he was sweating, his eyes darting back and forth. Reid knew he had to get him to answer the phone, they had to get Lizzy help and now there was another injured, most likely dead, student.

"She needs help, they can give it to you," Reid said, making the decision to directly address him again.

"No, I'm not done here. They will shoot me. They know what we've done," Mike said shaking his head angrily as he glanced back to where Jim laid.

"Can I at least check on the other student down there?" Reid asked, looking to Jamie to make sure she was alright here with Lizzy. She gave him a slight nod and went back to focusing on keeping pressure on the wound and keeping Lizzy talking.

"NO!" Mike exclaimed, "Let him die. Let him bleed all over the floor." Reid noted that he wanted to see the person suffer; there was some satisfaction that he had in seeing this person die.

"You don't want that. No one else has to die," Reid tried to plead with him, Mike was unsure in the beginning but now it seemed he was just resigned. Resigned to finish what him and Jim had started, resigned to die when he was done. This was not the way Reid wanted this to go, if Mike made up his mind on this factor it would mean a long round of bullets and death for every person in the room, himself included.

"They all have to die. You have to die. You know what they did," Mike said.

"No, no I don't. What did they do? What could they possibly have done to cause this much pain that would make you want to do this?" Reid asked, having a pretty good idea what might have happened.

"You know, you saw," Mike said bitterly, looking Reid square in the eye.

"No I didn't. I'm only visiting this campus. I don't go to school here regularly." Reid said, hoping it wouldn't lead to Mike shooting him point blank. He wasn't lying to him, but he wasn't disclosing the full truth either.

"Ask one of them. They all know. They all saw. They all watched," Mikey said, spitting out the word "they" every time he spoke it.

Reid looked to Jamie, hoping that she could clear things up for him but she just lowered her eyes, a clear act of shame and remorse. He scanned the room and most students seemed to do the same, eyes cast downwards and heads hung in shame. Reid felt dread sink into his body, something very bad had happened here. Reid was snapped out of his thoughts by the phone ringing.

"Let me answer the phone, please." Reid said looking back towards Lizzy, "She doesn't have much more time, if you love her you will either answer the phone or let me answer it," he tried, hoping that he could play off Mike's guilt of shooting his little sister.

"Arrrg," Mike said, running his hands through his hair. "Fine, you answer it. Tell them they need to send help and that's it. I swear if you say anything to them, tip them off, I'll kill you," he threatened. Mike grabbed Reid up by the collar and shoved the gun into his back causing Reid to wince. Mike marched Reid over to the phone before pushing him down to his knees and holding the gun to his temple. "Answer it," he commanded. Swallowing and praying Reid answered the phone.

"Hello?" Reid questioned as he answered the phone, praying that it was someone who would understand his cues and hints.

"Hello, my name is David Rossi; I'm with the FBI's Behavior Analysis Unit. May I ask who I am speaking to?" was the reply and Reid was so happy he thought he just might start crying.

"Tell him that they need to send medical help. Tell them now!" Mike said, his eyes darting nervously to Lizzy and then back down to Reid.

"Um, my name is Spencer. We are in need of help here. There is a young girl. She was, um shot in the leg, she lost a lot of blood," Reid stuttered, thinking on how he was going to relay messages to his team without the shooter knowing yet feeling extreme relief knowing that his team was here, that Morgan was here.

"Reid, are you alright?" Rossi said, knowing there were few Spencer's in the world. He couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief at the knowledge that Reid was alive.

"There is only one injured person," Reid replied, letting Rossi know he was unharmed but not letting the shooter know what question he was answering.

"Are they sending help?" Mike asked, hitting Reid with the gun and causing him to let out a yelp of pain. When Reid didn't answer him right away Mike took the phone and slammed it down.

"What did you tell them? Why aren't they sending help?" He asked frantically, looking up and seeing Jamie shaking Lizzy in an attempt to wake her.

"I didn't get an answer, he was talking to someone else in the background and you hung up before he could answer." Reid replied, righting himself and touching the side of his head tenderly. His fingers felt warm and sticky, Reid opted to wipe his hand off on his pants, not looking to confirm what he already knew.

Mike paced away from Reid for a moment, thinking. He was interrupted by the shrill ring of the classroom phone. Motioning with his gun, Reid moved to answer the phone.

****With the rest of the BAU****

Rossi felt someone drop in the pit of his stomach at the sound of Reid's pain filled cry. He turned to the rest of the team, seeing desperation and fear in their eyes. For profilers they weren't hiding it very well.

"Reid confirmed that he was unharmed when first we spoke," Rossi started. Most seemed relieved, all except Morgan who seemed to be waiting for the ball to drop. "When the call cut off I head someone getting hit. I don't know for sure who it was but it sounded like Reid. We just have to believe that he can get out of this in one piece."

"He's not okay Rossi; he's stuck in there with a mad-man. There is nothing okay about that," he stated anger clearly in his voice. Rossi knew it wasn't directed at him, but the whole situation. Hotch gave him a warning glare and he shrunk back immediately. "Sorry," was all he said.

"We're all pissed about this happening to him, but he's alive and that means something. He's strong and smart, hell he's a genius. If anyone can survive this, he can," Prentiss said, placing a hand on Morgan's shoulder to calm him as Rossi dialed the number once more, praying in every which way that Reid answered the phone once more.

Meanwhile Morgan began to pace, looking from the map, to Rossi, to the building which held Reid; Reid's own personal hell. He wasn't much for religion but at that moment he prayed for Reid's safely.

****In the classroom****

"Answer it and find out if help is coming," Mike demanded.

"Hello," Reid said, hoping it was still Rossi.

"Reid, thank god you're alright," Rossi said, earning him some strange looks from his team who didn't know why Rossi would say something like that.

"We need help," Reid replied, looking at Mike for confirmation that he was doing what he wanted.

"Reid, I need to know how many shooters there are and if anyone is dead," Rossi asked, picking up on a hint of fear in Reid's voice which broke his heart.

"Yes, the girl has sustained four injuries," Reid replied, a headache starting to form from where he was hit. He hoped that Mike did not notice the extra number of injuries that he mentioned but he needed to let Rossi and the team know how many casualties there were already.

At this information Rossi turned back towards the team, "There are at least four casualties where Reid is and there is only one shooter that he knows of. The shooter is asking for medical help of some kind so clearly someone was shot that wasn't supposed to be. Could be the other shooter or it could be a friend of the shooter."

"We need to move in if people are hurt," McVane said, as if on cue S.W.A.T. arrived.

Rossi turned his attention back to Reid, "Listen Reid, you know I can't send in medical help while the shooter is armed. S.W.A.T. is here and the Sheriff is itching to get in there and put an end to this guy. If they do that, we both know how that is going to end."

"They won't send help as long as you're armed," Reid told Mike. This seemed to set him off; he used the butt of the gun to knock Reid down once more and grabbed the phone.

"Get medical help in here now!" he yelled into the receiver.

"Who am I talking to now? What happened to Reid?" Rossi asked, he heard a bit of a scuffle but no shots were fired so he hoped Reid was alright.

"Who cares about that, we need he…wait a minutes, how did you know his last name? He didn't tell you that? Who the fuck are you?" Mike exclaimed, directing that last question to Reid who was getting up from where he had been knocked down.

"I told you that I wasn't a student here, I didn't lie to you," Reid said, not lying but not disclosing the full truth once more.

"You did, you're just like them! LIAR!" Mike exclaimed.

Another shot was fired.

* * *

**Next chapter reveals who just got shot and what was on the video. Let me know if you liked it and want to read more. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coming Together**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of characters in this story that you recognize, the ones that you don't I'll take credit for!

**Notes**: Questions are answered in this chapter. It's the climax and I hope I did it justice. Let me know what you think when you're done reading!

**Warning**: Slight slash. Reid reminds me so much of a friend of mine who is gay that I can't ever see him as straight, even though the show has had him stumbling around two or three girls.

**Summary**: SLASH Reid had always felt that public speaking was bad for his health, he just didn't know how much. Now he finds himself being held hostage, his team his only hope.

* * *

Rossi hung up the phone with a sense of dread that was only confirmed moments later when another gunshot was heard coming from the Lecture Halls. For a moment no one moved or made a sound, and then all hell broke loose.

"Dave, what the hell just happened?" Hotch asked coming close, his face was a mask of indifference but inside he was panicking with the thought of losing their youngest member. He knew he had to stay strong and be the leader but he had a terrible weight in the pit of his stomach that told him Reid was no longer okay.

"I slipped. I used his last name when he had only told me his first on the phone. The shooter made the connection that we knew each other somehow, there was a scuffle, like someone was knocked away or down and then he hung up." Rossi said, trying to recall every detail, playing it back in his mind how things could have been different if he hasn't made that slip up. This was why they didn't allow negotiators that were too close to the situation, slip ups are made and people get hurt. If anything happened to Reid it would be entirely his fault.

"Dave there is nothing that you can do to change what happened. We need to focus all our attention on how to get everyone out of there. With shots fired, most likely at an agent, we have to move in. S.W.A.T. is ready to go, suit up, we're going with them." Hotch said. Rossi turned to see Prentiss and Morgan putting on their vests and S.W.A.T. checking their equipment. Rossi nodded and went to get his own vest; an eye lingering on Reid's which was left in the SUV.

When he got back Morgan was talking to the S.W.A.T. leader, "I figured the best way to enter would be a double sided attack coming in on both sides of the classroom. It is fairly easy to get to both sides. The classroom has no windows so he won't be able to see us coming but we also will not be able to pick him off. We have to move carefully, we have to take into account that we are entering a classroom with an FBI agent and unknown amount of college students." Morgan instructed. The S.W.A.T. leader turned towards his team and started to divide them into smaller attack squads. Rossi turned towards the school and prayed that Reid was alright.

Morgan dared a long look at the lecture hall buildings and shuttered. He could feel that Reid was not alright, he just prayed that he could hang on long enough for them to get him out of there. He didn't know what he would do if they lost Reid but he feared it would be the end of all of them.

**** Lecture Hall ****

Reid let out a yell of pain and grabbed his left arm with his right hand. 'Well getting shot a second time hurts a hell of a lot more than the first time,' Reid thought to himself. Pain pulsed up and down his arm, making his head fuzzy. Reid had to fight to maintain complete control of his senses. Mike must not have wanted him dead just yet if he shot him in the arm and he would need to be coherent.

"You're just like them, all liars. They watched, all did nothing, and then, when they could have done the right thing, they lied," Mike said throwing his arm out to gesture to all of other students. He had tears in the corner of his eyes and his arms were shaking as he kept his gun trained on Reid's body.

"What did they do, let me understand," Reid said through his teeth. He knew his team was on their way in, the gunshot would have solidified it, now all he had to do was keep the shooter's attention on him and not allow anyone else to get shot, even if it meant that he didn't make it. He closed his eyes briefly and thought about all the people he was going to leave behind. So many things he wished he could have done. So many things he wished he would have said. Opening his eyes again he focused on Mike and what he was saying, forcing himself to concentrate.

"They all watched, no one stopped it, no one helped. I begged and pleaded for them to stop it, but they laughed, they all laughed," Mike said turning his gun back to the students. If he were to pull the trigger they could all be dead within minutes. Reid had to get his attention back on him right away.

"Stopped what?" Reid said with some force, forcing the shooter to turn the gun back on him. If he tried to assert dominance over the shooter then he had a chance to keep him occupied. If he was really lucky, which he rarely was, Mike would all but forget that there were others in the room with them.

"The video!" he yelled back, "The video that they all saw, that they saw and did nothing about." Mike's eyes were blazing. Reid had always hated that saying, because he couldn't understand how eyes could be described as blazing, but at that moment he knew it was the only way to describe the look he was currently receiving.

Reid could see where this was heading; it was something he had seen before, something he had witnessed before, and something that was all too familiar to him personally. "What did they do to you?" he asked, trying to sound forceful but knowing that it came out meeker than he had hoped.

"Not just to me, but to her as well," Mikey said pointing to Lizzy who was losing color in Jamie's arms. "They held me down, made me watch, made the whole school watch. But nothing was done to them! No one would come forward! They got away with it," he yelled, getting emotional, the tears that he had been holding back broke free momentarily, one solomn one making its way down his face.

"They shouldn't have gotten away with it, no one should get away with hurting people intentionally, but not everyone is guilty, not everyone is," Reid said, "don't play judge, juror, and executioner."

"THEY RAPED HER!" he screamed, "she's only sixteen years old and he raped her and they watched! No one would listen to me and no one would help me," Reid could see his face turning red in anger, he knew he only needed to keep Mike's attention for a short period of time, he had calculated the time it would take them to get from the student center (where he was pretty sure they would have set up) to the lecture hall so he knew his team would be here soon and they would put a stop to this. He couldn't help but feel bad though, for him to have to watch his sister get raped and then the offenders get off without even a slap on the wrist.

"I know how wrong it was that they didn't get punished. I know how angry you are at them, but killing people, that won't take back what they did and it won't punish them. They will have gotten away with it; they wouldn't even have to live with the thought of what they did. What you are doing won't hurt them, think of the families of these students, the mothers and fathers and brothers and sisters who will be the true victims today," Reid tried.

"I told my mother I'd protect her and I didn't!" he called out. Reid winced, maybe bringing up mothers wasn't the right route to take but his head hurt, his arm hurt, and his adrenaline was running out. He was worried he wouldn't be able to captivate his attention for much longer.

"I know, I know how you feel," Reid said, empathizing.

"How could you? How could you know what it feels like to feel so helpless while people watch and do nothing?" Mike asked with a sneer.

"I know because when I was in high school a bunch of kids stripped me down and strung me up. The whole school watched and no one made a move to help me. I know what it feels like. Trust me I do. When I eventually got myself down and walked home, my mom didn't even realize I was late. I had no one to talk to about it, but you do. You have a sister who loves you and a mother who loves you. Together you can all get through this. Don't do what you are doing. I didn't find myself a gun to shoot them. I did something entirely different. Do you know what I did?" Reid asked, looking hopeful, thinking that maybe he can diffuse the situation before it ends in more death. He understood Mike, he truly did empathize with him, and if he could only understand that this was not the only way to end things he might be able to get him to give up his gun.

"What?" Mike asked, seeming interested but not lowering his weapon

"I excelled. I got the best grades and the best job and I didn't let them ruin my life." Reid told him, shaking his head to help him focus.

"And how is that working out for you?" Mike asked, lowering the gun slightly. Reid got to his feet with much difficultly, holding his arm tightly and clenching his teeth to keep him from crying out, and moved towards Mike. He hopes he could take the gun from him if he put it down far enough. Each step caused his head to throb and pain to shoot up and down his body but he knew that if Mike was disarmed when the team entered he would have a good chance of making it out of there alive. If he was pointing the gun at Reid his likelihood dropped significantly.

"I still remember what they did to me but I work really hard to help others and be a better person than they ever were and ever will be. Someone I live once told me something, they said: we forget half of what they teach us in school, but when it comes to the torment and the people who inflicted it we've all got an elephant's memory. You won't soon forget what they did and you're not meant to, you're meant to take what they did and move on and grow from it. It's not fair that they weren't punished but it's not your job to make sure they are," Reid finished.

Mike seemed thoughtful before he began to lower his gun to the ground, just as he was about to relinquish his hold on it the doors burst open. Mike's grip on the gun tightened and before Reid could move away he was being held in front of Mike with the gun pointed at his head. Reid groaned and felt like crying, he was so close to ending it all and now it was like being back to square one.

"S.W.A.T. freeze!"

"FBI freeze!"

Reid watched as his team and S.W.A.T. rushed into the room. He was so close to getting Mike to give up but now he was frightened and completely unwilling to lower his weapon. To add to the situation his arm was killing him and the awkward angle that he was forced to keep it at made everything feel much worse. He could feel blood running down his arm and knew that he couldn't afford to lose blood, the more he lost the higher the chance he had of passing out.

"What are you doing here? Where is the medical help that I asked for?" Mike asked, holding the gun closer to Reid.

"You have shot a federal agent, you have killed multiple people, I'm afraid the time for talk is over. Lower your weapon," S.W.A.T. leader demanded. Rossi and Hotch moved next to the S.W.A.T. leader and motioned that they would do the talking from there on in. If he kept taking to the shooter like that he was likely to open fire on all of them.

"We don't have a clear shot," Morgan said, getting frustrated as he watched Reid bleeding, pale, and sweaty in the shooters arms.

"No, no, no I'm not done yet," Mike said.

"Yes, yes you are," Reid said softly, his vision blurring, "You're done Mike. Put the gun down, no one else needs to get hurt."

"But, but," Mike began.

"Think of Lizzy. You don't want her to have to see you killed. If you fire another shot they will kill you. End this so she doesn't need to see any more violence," Reid said, he moved his hand down, off his wound, and gripped the hand of the shooter that was holding him steady. Mike looked down to their joined hands, Reid's bloody shaky one grasping his own. "You can let go, everything will be alright." Reid promised him.

Mike gave Reid a meaningful glance before lowering the gun away from him and then dropping it all together.

All at once people were descending upon them. S.W.A.T. and Prentiss ran up the stairs to where Lizzy and Jamie were, other S.W.A.T. team members began evacuating the lecture hall of the remaining students. Morgan was the first to reach Reid while Hotch and Rossi moved to secure Mike.

As soon as he had been released Reid fell to the ground. His head hurt and his arm throbbed and he was tired, the adrenaline rush was all gone by now.

"Reid you did good, you did good kid. You can relax now we got you," Morgan said putting pressure on Reid's arm because his grip seemed to be failing. Reid was focusing on breathing and staying awake, he used Morgan's own steady breathing to get his own under control.

"He's not a bad kid, make sure they know that. He's not a bad kid," Reid said, looking Morgan straight in the eye to let him know he's serious.

"Reid, he entered the school with an automatic weapon, shot up a classroom full of students and then came in here and continued to shoot," Morgan said, sounding patronizing. Morgan looked at Reid and thought back to right before the shooter dropped the gun, Reid had taken his hand. "Reid, did something happen between you and the shooter that we should know about?" he asked, genuinely worried and slightly jealous.

"It could have been me, I went through something so similar that it could have been me," Reid said, sounding defeated.

"Hey, let's get rid of that thinking right now. Reid no matter what happens to you in your past you make your own future. You know that. Instead of getting back at those jerks for what they did to you, you became one of the BAU's best profilers. He's nothing like you, he took the coward's way out," Morgan said, staring at Reid until he nodded in agreement. The pair was silent for a moment before Reid began to talk again, this time not about the shooter they had in custody.

"The guy by the top door, he's the other shooter. He's dead, Professor Jones is dead, and the boy over there and the one by the phone are most likely dead. I don't know about the other classrooms," Reid struggled to get out.

"Alright Pretty boy I understand, just relax now. Where is the medic?" Morgan asked a nearby S.W.A.T. member.

"We can't clear them to come in until we are sure it is safe. Shouldn't be much longer," they replied, making Morgan frustrated and angry.

"I'm fine Morgan, I can wait. Have someone get my gun and credentials out of the desk. I put them there so he wouldn't know who I was," Reid said before taking a sharp inhalation and closing his eyes tightly.

"I got it, you don't need to talk anymore. Just rest and relax," Morgan said, he had Reid propped up against him, holding pressure tightly to his gunshot wound. "I got you, just lean on me until the medic arrives." At those words Reid turned his head to rest it on Morgan's' abdomen, taking deep breathes and attempting to ease some of the pain he was feeling. He calmed himself to the sound of Morgan's steady, strong heartbeat.

As soon as Mike was secured and handcuffed the S.W.A.T. leader lead him out of the classroom and gave the all clear. Hotch and Rossi came closer to Morgan and Reid.

"How are you doing Reid?" Hotch asked, giving the youngest member of the team a one over.

"Well I can say this, getting shot isn't one of those things that gets better the more you do it," Reid said, lifting his head and smiling.

"Which is why I'm thinking that this should be the second and last time you get shot," Morgan said with a smirk.

"I'll agree to that," Reid said wincing again as he tried to shift.

"Only a little bit longer, now that they've got the clear the medics will be here soon." Rossi said and almost as if on cue a group of Medics came rushing into the room. They came to Reid first and he pushed them away with his remaining good hand.

"Reid let them work on you," Hotch commanded, wondering why Reid was acting like that.

"No, send them to Lizzy first. She's lost a lot more blood than me and she's only sixteen," Reid said adamantly.

The medic looked to Hotch, somehow knowing he was the man in charge. Hotch nodded. "There is another team coming in behind us, they should be here any minute. Keep the pressure on it," The medic told them. Morgan nodded, keeping pressure with one hand and running his free hand up and down Reid's back to keep him calm and relaxed.

Before they had time to start talking again the second team of medics arrived and swarmed around Reid. Morgan gave him a small smile before stepping back and letting the medics do their job. Before anyone could really grasp what was happening the medics had both Reid and Lizzy loaded into separate ambulances and they were off.

* * *

Alright. So many questions answered! The video was revealed and now you know who was shot! One or two more chapters in the making. More Morgan/Reid coming up, things like that. As usual, if I get the response you get the chapter Fair trade I believe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Coming Together**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of characters in this story that you recognize, the ones that you don't I'll take credit for!

**Notes**: So people don't seem as interested in the story anymore which is fine. I'll just keep updating for those who are interested. Reviews show your interest and equal faster updates. Just saying!

**Warning**: Slight slash. Reid reminds me so much of a friend of mine who is gay that I can't ever see him as straight, even though the show has had him stumbling around two or three girls.

**Summary**: SLASH Reid had always felt that public speaking was bad for his health, he just didn't know how much. Now he finds himself being held hostage, his team his only hope.

* * *

Reid woke up to the sound of rhythmic beating which he has come to recognize as his heartbeat from the monitor. He screwed his eyes shut, hoping to go back to sleep. He knew as soon as he moved it would hurt, there would hopefully be no pain killers to mask or dull the pain. After he kicked his Dilaudid addiction he made sure to keep his medical wishes with his insurance card, hospitals and first responders were not to administer narcotics unless it was a life or death situation. If they had any questions they were to talk to his medical proxy, Hotch. He was beginning to feel restless lying on the bed, barely breathing so he tried to shift slightly only to let out a moan of pain due to the attempt.

"Look who's awake now," Reid heard a voice say from his left. It sounded like Morgan. He hoped he wasn't eating his jell-o again. Reid pried his eyes open and turned his head towards where Morgan must have been sitting. He saw no colorful wiggling molds of deliciousness so he knew he at least he has that to look forward to. Morgan was sitting on the edge of his chair, focused on Reid. Reid only wished he could manage to focus completely on Morgan. They must have taken his contacts out at some point and his glasses were at home so his sight was blurry at best.

"How are you feeling Reid? Is the pain manageable?" Morgan asked. He and Hotch had made sure that the doctors knew Reid's preference for no strong pain killers. They thought that Reid was crazy and tried to chance the two FBI agent's minds but eventually had to respect their patient's wishes.

"Out of ten?" Reid questioned in a raspy voice, he watched Morgan's blurry figure nod his head, worry clearly written all across his features. "A nine," he tried to laugh but the grimace gave him away. Morgan seemed to disapprove with Reid's lie but let it slide in favor of trying to make him more comfortable and distract him from his pain.

"Well at least you have jell-o to look forward to, right kid? I made sure not to eat it this time," Morgan laughed. Reid seemed to nod very seriously and Morgan wondered what was up with the kid's crazy obsession with the fruit flavored gelatin.

"Well good, what kind of guy eats an injured man's jell-o?" Reid asked with an air of seriousness, his throat dry so he had to cough a few times to get through his statement.

The doctor had warned him about this so Morgan quickly jumped up and got him a cup of water with a straw, holding it up for him he allowed Reid to drink deeply. As soon as he was satisfied he pulled away and Morgan put the cup back on the side table.

"How is Lizzy? And Mike? They're both okay right?" Reid asked. Morgan sighed and took a moment to collect exactly what he was going to say before actually saying anything. He knew Reid would not like the news he was about to get and he also knew that Reid needed to stay calm, if he became over excited he could pull his stitches.

"Lizzy lost a lot of blood but thanks to you and Jamie she is looking to make a full recovery. The bullet barely missed the artery and the added pressure kept her from losing too much blood. Her arm was also broken but easily set, she should only be in a cast for six weeks. Her mother arrived three hours ago and has been with her ever since, when you are feeling up to it I know Lizzy has been asking to see you." Morgan said reassuringly, purposefully keeping off the topic of the shooter that Reid seemed to get so close to.

"And Mike? Has he been processed already?" Reid pressed.

"Michael Reeves, Lizzy's brother and one of the shooters?" Morgan sighed as he asked; he hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with this as soon as Reid woke up, while he was in a lot of pain. He wasn't sure Reid could handle this now.

"Obviously! Something happened; I can tell by the way you are avoiding the subject, don't try to keep it from me. Morgan what happened to him?" Reid cut in, knowing whatever it was wasn't good because Morgan was dancing around the subject. Reid couldn't even imagine what happened, when he last saw him he was being taken away by the S.W.A.T. team. Sure, he was in a lot of trouble, and he was going to jail and would stand trial. But Reid knew that he most likely had some kind of psychotic break. What he did was wrong but he wasn't a killer at heart, just someone who had been pushed too far and acted out the only way he could.

"Reid, while taking Michael out to the car he must have seen someone that he wanted to get at, he began to struggle, he went down and freed himself. He was so focused on getting to that one person that he attacked an officer that was trying to subdue him. He was on top of him and had managed to use his upper arm to cut off the officer's airway. He tried to kill him, which freaked out the partner who opened fire. He was shot in the stomach and was rushed to the hospital shortly after you were taken away. He made it through the surgery but he lost a lot of blood on the scene. He's in a coma now and it doesn't look good." Morgan told him. Reid nodded as he told the story, not appearing shocked by Mike's actions.

"I see," Reid said sadly. He knew it didn't have to end the way it did, he had given up, he had cooperated, he was going to get a fair trial; he might not have a chance for any of those now. He might never see his family again because he might not wake up.

"Reid you did everything right in there. You disarmed the shooter with no loss of life, you cared for the victims, you kept everyone calm, and it was all textbook. You cannot blame yourself for what happened," Morgan said coming to sit on the bed with Reid. Reid was still staring at the foot of the bed, his mind working faster than he voice could ever process. He was trying to find a different scenario in his mind that didn't end this way. That didn't end with Mike in a coma. He couldn't find one. In his mind Reid knew Morgan was right, he had followed procedure and when the situation left his care everything was fine, but he couldn't get the thought of how similar Mike and himself were and it scared him. Just as he had been scared in the room he was scared now.

"Even though I was scared?" Reid asked, it was so soft that Morgan almost didn't hear it.

"Yeah Reid, even though you were scared," Morgan assured. Reid thought about what he said for a moment before he closed his eyes, he looked like he was going to sleep. Morgan made a move to get off the bed and give him more room but as soon as he went to move Reid grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave me," Reid begged, his eyes half open but open enough for Morgan could see traces of fear in them. Reid had to be strong in a classroom full of students who were facing down a shooter whom they had all personally hurt but in the hospital room, with Morgan by his side, he was able to show his fear and his vulnerability. Morgan tightened his grip on Reid's hand before re-assuring him.

"I won't kid, I'm not going anywhere," Morgan said, keeping his grip he sat on the chair.

"Thank you," Reid sighed out, blinking his eyes and relaxing his muscles.

"Anytime Pretty Boy," Morgan said, noticing the signs that Reid would soon be sleeping but knowing that he would stay by him until he asked him to leave. Just before he drifted off to sleep Reid opened his eyes and looked at Morgan before whispering:

"Sorry I never told you before now." Once he said that he closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep, leaving Morgan to wonder what he truly meant by that.

Twenty minutes later Hotch walked in, following Reid's nurse.

"Has he woken up yet?" Hotch asked, concerned that Reid had been out for so long.

"Yeah, like a half hour ago, he was only awake for ten minutes or so. He asked how the shooter and his sister were doing." Morgan said. The nurse went around taking Reid's vitals, trying to ignore the conversation going on between the two men. She gathered the information she needed, working around the clasped hands of the two men.

"How was his pain level?" she asked, writing down notes on her chart before checking his IV to make sure he was getting the fluids he needed and that he had enough to hold him over before the next nurse checked up on him.

"Nine out of ten but he can handle it. He was really thirsty too so I gave him some waterlike you showed me. He only drank about half the cup but his voice was less raspy after he had it," Morgan said, still not relinquishing his hold on Reid, ignoring Hotch's questioning gaze and raised eyebrows.

"He will be thirsty when he wakes for the next few hours, it's one of the side effects of the anesthesia that he went under when we repaired the damage done to his arm. If he is in any pain when he wakes up, or any pain that he can't handle, have him push the nurses button and someone will be in to help. Going through unnecessary debilitating pain will only hinder his healing process," She informed them, both men nodded to show their understanding before she smiled and left the room thinking, 'all the good ones are always gay!'

"Now that she has stepped out, would you like to explain your current position?" Hotch asked with a knowing yet inquisitive smirk.

"Don't ask me, I think only Reid can explain this one. We were talking about the shooter and he was saying that he blamed himself for the state that Michael is in right now. He was really down about it so I sat on the bed in order to make him look me in the eye. He admitted to being scared while there with the shooter. I assured him he had every right to be frightened by the situation and as I got up to sit back down elsewhere he grabbed my hand and asked me not to leave. He was falling asleep at this time, but right before he fell asleep he said something strange. In fact he might have already been asleep or in some pre-sleep state before he said it," Morgan said looking down at Reid fondly.

"And what was it that he said?" Hotch said, sitting in Morgan's empty seat.

"Something about not telling me before, I think he might have apologized for it. I'm not really sure," Morgan said looking to Hotch for answers.

"Morgan, what Reid was trying to tell you, it's between you and him. Ask him when he wakes. The team is going back to the office to start on the paperwork. If you are allowed to stay am I going to assume that you won't be joining us." Hotch said standing up, he placed his hand on Morgan's shoulder and sent him a reassuring smile before leaving the room.

"Looks like it's just you and me Pretty Boy," Morgan said. "What were you trying to tell me?"

After an hour of awkward slouching Morgan managed to make himself comfortable leaning down on some of Reid's unused pillows and laying his head down on his free arm, falling asleep almost instantly. The day's stress had not only taken a toll on Reid, Morgan had spent the last eight hours in a state or panic and worry for his younger teammate. Now that he knew he was safe and was going to be okay his body allowed itself to release some of its anxiety and fall asleep.

He was unexpectedly woken at three in the morning by a sharp movement followed by a groan of pain. Almost falling off the chair he gained his balance using the side of the bed and turned towards Reid whose eyes were open wide in pain.

"Reid talk to me, do you need me to call someone? A nurse?" Morgan asked frantically, trying not to touch him yet at the same time wanting nothing more than to end his pain.

"No, I'll be fine. I just can't move for a moment and it will subside," Reid grounded out of clenched teeth. Morgan did not seem convinced and eyes the nurses button with great interest. He knew Reid would refuse the narcotics if they were brought in, and Morgan wasn't his medical proxy so he wouldn't be able to force anything but he couldn't stand to see Reid in so much pain. There had to be something he could do for him.

"Are you sure you don't want any pain killers, just for the beginning?" Morgan asked, hating seeing his teammate in pain, if only he could take some of the pain on to himself, if only to give Reid a moment of peace.

"NO! You know I don't want them and why I can't. Don't ask that of me, please don't tempt me with that," Reid said, taking deep calming breathes and slowly looking more at ease.

"Alright. Do you want me to get a nurse to check your stitches? Are you comfortable?" Morgan asked. "Another glass of water?"

Reid nodded to the last question. Morgan quickly filled the glass half way and held it steady as Reid took small steady sips.

"Sorry I disrupted your sleep," Reid said sheepishly once he had finished a fair share of the water.

"Don't worry about it, I'm here for you. How are you feeling now?" Morgan asked.

"About a ten for ten at this point but it will pass and subside. It's nothing I can't handle," Reid replied. They sat in silence for a moment after that, only the sound of Reid's heart monitor broke the silence.

"Hey, Reid?" Morgan started, just checking that he was still awake.

"A-huh," Reid answered, turning towards Morgan.

"Before you fell asleep you said something," Morgan said, looking for a sign that Reid remembered what he said or if he was too far into his subconscious to remember. By the stiffening of his body Morgan had two guesses: either he remembered what he said and hoped Morgan would forget or he thought he dreamed saying it and now he couldn't believe he said it out loud. "Reid?"

* * *

So, now the question is, what is Reid going to say? Will there be a confession or will Reid dance his way around the question. Maybe he'll just pretend to fall asleep. After all, how could Morgan try to force Reid to talk when he was all injured and in pain! As usual, review please so I know people are reading and are interested.

Hope everyone has a happy and safe SuperBowl Sunday and that, if you are in a pool, you have good luck!


	7. Chapter 7

**Coming Together**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of characters in this story that you recognize, the ones that you don't I'll take credit for!

**Notes**: Left you with a cliffhanger last chapter. This one won't be as bad but there will be some questions that need answering. Read on to find out what secret Reid had been hiding. Only a couple of chapters left! Review to insure that you'll get to read them! Happy Valentine's Day to those who are celebrating, this is my gift to you.

**Warning**: Slight slash. Reid reminds me so much of a friend of mine who is gay that I can't ever see him as straight, even though the show has had him stumbling around two or three girls.

**Summary**: SLASH Reid had always felt that public speaking was bad for his health, he just didn't know how much. Now he finds himself being held hostage, his team his only hope.

* * *

Morgan could tell, from body language, that Reid was suddenly very uncomfortable with the conversation. His shoulders tensed, his eyes moved away from Morgan and focused on anything else in the room, his good hand gripped the bed sheet, and he began to swallow and lick his lips in order to waste time. "Reid whatever is it you can tell me," Morgan assured, laying his hand over Reid's clenched one. Reid tensed at the contact and Morgan drew his hand away.

"Whoever wishes to keep a secret must hide the fact that he possesses one." Reid said solemnly, looking down in his lap. He knew Morgan wouldn't be satisfied with the answer but it was the only thing Reid could manage to say at the moment. The one thing he never planned on having to talk about was about become to topic of conversation and he was far from ready for it.

"It's two in the morning, way too early, or late, for riddles," Morgan said, frustrated with Reid's lack of response, taking it as a lack of trust. Morgan trusted Reid implicitly and Reid knew that, he felt that Reid's reply showed a lack of trust for Morgan which hurt the older man more than he cared to mention out loud.

"It's not a riddle; it's a quote from a mid-eighteenth century poet and playwright: Johann Wolfgang von Goethe. I don't mean to frustrate you Morgan, I'm sorry. It's just that I've been keeping a secret, not very well I guess, but I've been keeping this secret for a while. I've been keeping it for a long time and yet I'm still not ready, or as ready as I thought I would be, to have this conversation." Reid said. Morgan tried to calm down and mask his frustration; it would do neither of them any good if they were unable to talk to each other because of his attitude. Reid seemed worried and scared to talk to him and he didn't want to make him even more uncomfortable by acting pissed off at him.

"Reid, whatever it is won't change our friendship. I'm right here, trust me, trust me enough to tell me whatever it is that is bothering you," Morgan said, his voice calm and even. He forced Reid to meet his eyes and again and was almost taken aback by the anguish and self-loathing that he saw.

"It will change everything, I'm just not sure how. I can't lose you as a friend, I just can't," Reid said. Morgan's mind was going a million miles a minute trying to guess what secret Reid was keeping. He couldn't understand the fear and apprehension in his voice. The only thing he could think of was that Reid was using again but it didn't fit with his adamant refusal of Narcotics. He would be going through withdrawals and would have definitely taken the morphine.

"I promise you, with everything I have; you will never lose me as a friend. You are my best friend; there is almost nothing in this world that could make me stop talking to you. Take a deep breath and tell me what's going on. I'm getting scared here. Why did you apologizing for not telling me before? What haven't you told me?" Morgan asked, cutting straight to the chase.

"For not telling you how I feel. I thought, during my time with Mike, that I was going to die and I would have never told you. It was the one thing that went through my mind the whole time, not my mother and who would take care of her, not about who would make sure Henry got into Caltech, but how I would have died and left this earth without telling you how I feel," Reid cried out, moving his body in a way that Morgan knew couldn't be comfortable.

"What feelings? Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Morgan asked slightly confused. Seeing Reid's look of pain he quickly moved Reid's body down on the bed so he was lying on his back as comfortable as possible. If he thought he understood Reid, then Reid was telling Morgan that he had romantic feelings for him and that threw him for a loop. There had never been a sign that Reid had those kinds of feelings for him, no signs at all and Morgan liked to think that he would have noticed. Where was this all coming from?

"Yes Morgan, for years," Reid said quietly. He then shrunk back, as if waiting for blows to rain down on him. He looked vulnerable and Morgan's heart broke at seeing how Reid had already rejected himself. He knew that Reid had some self-image issues but he didn't think he was this unconfident. He could tell Reid was waiting for Morgan to reject him and possibly end their friendship; if anything, Morgan felt blindsided, not disgusted.

"How have I not seen this? How have I not and Hotch has?" Morgan asked, not really expecting an answer, big mistake when you're with the BAU's resident genius. At the opportunity of falling back into a place he felt more comfortable Reid began to spout off memories and facts.

"Hotch asked me about it about year ago, when I was completely distraught and unable to function when you went off and drove that ambulance that had a bomb in it. I was so sure that you were going to die and I shut down. I essentially collapsed in a fit of sobs and I was inconsolable until I was told until you were alright. After that Hotch confronted me and ask if this was going to interfere with our work. I assured him it wouldn't and clearly it hasn't." Reid stated, becoming eerily calm when talking, almost like it wasn't about himself at all, just another random fact. His clear detachment worried Morgan, Reid was trying to disconnect himself from the whole situation in order to prevent the pain that came with rejection, rejection that he didn't even know he would get.

"Wow," Was all Morgan had to say at first, he was pretty blown away by the whole concept. Not because he was disgusted by it, but because he had never imagined it in his wildest dreams. Despite all his teasing he really did believe that Reid was straight. He had no evidence to say anything otherwise, not that he had a whole lot of evidence pointing to Reid being straight either.

Thinking back Morgan realized that Reid's two "love" interests were more dominate than Reid was and were forced to make moves that should have come from him. Lila had practically thrown herself at him and borderline molested him in the pool; Reid was so caught off guard he let his body do the reacting and the bodies reaction was to kiss back. With Austin, Reid had only made a move because Morgan pushed him too. Even after he secured her interest he fumbled with his words and had no idea how to pursue anything further. A few days after the case she made a move by calling him and returning his business card with a lipstick kiss on it. Morgan knew that it meant that she was into him but he took it as a rejection (because the card had been returned). She called him a few more times in the month that followed but it soon became clear to her, and to everyone else who was privy to their phone conversations, that Reid had no romantic interest in her. Hell, even his "interest" in JJ was more of him clinging to a maternal figure, especially because his love map became skewed due to his mother's illness. If Morgan thought long and hard about it, he had to wonder how he thought Reid was anything but gay.

Reid broke Morgan from his little profiling session by turning to him with a blank expression and clearing his throat.

"It doesn't matter though. I've told you now. We can pretend that it never happened. After all, you like girls so I never had a chance. We can just forget that I said anything and go back to be friends," Reid started to babble quickly as if talking to no one but himself.

"Hold on there, where are you getting the idea that I only like girls?" Morgan asked, cutting off the rant abruptly. Reid stopped mid conversation and was looking at Morgan with a look of confusion, his mouth slightly parted.

"The past five years?" Reid said slowly and sarcastically with a bit of a question attached to it. As he was saying it Reid was racking his brain for any instance that he could recall that would have proven that Morgan was not into females, he came up completely empty.

"Reid, honestly, love is love. I don't care if it's male or female. You see me with more females because it's much easier to walk into a bar and get a girl to talk or dance with me then a male, especially in the places I go to with you and the team. I know and fully believe that you can't help how you feel and who you feel it for. If you went with me when I invited just you on certain Saturday nights you would see that I dance with members of both sexes," Morgan said. Reid was staring at him with his mouth slightly opened. Morgan had to smile at that, it wasn't often that one saw the great Dr. Spencer Reid speechless.

"I'm not honestly sure I know what you're saying?" Reid said eventually, unable to wrap his mind around the idea that Morgan was not as straight as he thought; he had been convincing himself for so long that it was an impossibility that the possibility of it was a foreign concept to him.

"I'm saying that your gender would not restrict me from liking you," Morgan said slowly, "I'm bisexual." Once again Reid's mouth fell open in shock. "Wow, speechless twice in one night must be some kind of record I should call the Guinness people." He joked. Reid didn't register the comment or he would have informed Morgan that there was no previous record for him to have broken and that he had been speechless many times in his life, especially when talking to women, so therefore he would have no real reason to call them.

"Morgan, are you serious?" Reid asked when he got his bearings back, he was wondering if he was dreaming, even though things never worked out this well in his dreams. They normally ended with Morgan calling him some kind of horrible name and walking out on him, taking the team with him.

"Totally, and if we're being honest tonight then I have to admit something. You've definitely crossed my mind from time to time," Morgan said, placing his hand on Reid cheek. "I always assumed you were straight, not that there were oh so many women that I saw you with but at first glance you seemed so smitten with Lila. And don't think that I haven't noticed that piece of tabloid that still resides in your bottom draw of your desk. All signs, at the surface level, pointed to straight male."

"Are we really going to talk about her right now?" Reid asked, trying to move closer to Morgan, if this truly was a dream he was going to get the most from it. Thankfully, Morgan guessed where he was going with it and closed the distance between their lips in a sweet and chaste kiss.

"I thought not," Reid commented as they pulled apart. Just as he was about to open his mouth to add something his breath hitched and he yawned.

"We'll talk about this further in the morning Pretty Boy. You need your sleep," Morgan said, leaning in and catching one more peck before moving away and sitting down on the cot that was placed in the room earlier.

"So you're saying that there is something to talk about?" Reid asked, making sure that he wasn't misinterpreting. He barely got his answer as he laid back and closed his eyes, quickly succumbing to the sweet call of sleep.

"You bet there is," Morgan said laying down in the bed and stretching his body out before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

****Time Break****

It felt like he had only been asleep mere minutes when Morgan was woken by a soft pain filled groan. Opening his eyes Morgan looked around the hospital room for the source, when he didn't hear or see anything out of the ordinary right away he thought he might have imagined or dreamed it. Just as he was about to go back to sleep he heard another groan. This time he knew where it was coming from, Reid's bed.

He quickly jumped out of bed and moved to Reid's bedside. Reid was pale, sweating profusely, and biting his lip as hard as he could stand in an attempt to quiet his cries of pain.

"Hey Pretty Boy, what's going on?" Morgan asked brushing some of his sweaty hair off his forehead.

"Pain," Reid said, gripping his bandaged arm with his good one. Morgan quickly moved to loosen his fingers and pull the hand back, grasping it firmly in his own hand. He continued to brush the sweaty hairs off his forehead while racking his brain with a way to help Reid.

"You want me to get a nurse? Some pain killers? We can see if they have some over the counter medicine, that might help a little," Morgan asked, not sure how to help Reid. He knew full well that Reid was going to refuse any strong drugs; he had been so strong ever since he kicked the addiction that he had to Dilaudid. He also knew that, at this pain level, extra strength Tylenol was not going to take the pain away.

When Reid had been shot in the leg the first night was just like this. His body was experiencing an overdrive of pain and the refusal to take any narcotics kept him awake. Every time he moved the wrong way it was like knives twisting into his leg. Back then Morgan just sat with him and told him everything was going to be okay, this time he hoped he could do more.

"No, just talk to me, sit with me. Just you being here helps." Reid said, pleading with his eyes. Morgan took a deep breath and nodded, wishing that he could take some of the pain onto himself but knowing it was impossible.

"I'm right here Pretty Boy, not going anywhere. Just close your eyes and concentrate on the sound of my voice. Just relax, try to relax every muscle in your body and just let it all go. Take deep even breathes and concentrate on relaxing, start at your fingertips and toes and move in towards your chest. Slowly relax each and every muscle, breathing the whole time," Morgan said, running his fingertips up and down Reid's good arm and on his neck and collarbone. "Breathe in and out with me; concentrate on that and the sound of my voice. Keep relaxing, you're doing great Pretty Boy."

Reid followed his instructions but he was still sweating, due to all the stress that he was placing on his body by not taking the pain killers, and Morgan was worried.

"Hold on, I'll be right back. Just keep breathing," Morgan said, when Reid gave a slight nod to show that he agreed, Morgan quickly darted into the bathroom and got a small washcloth that he had wet with cold water. "Here we go Pretty Boy," Morgan said placing the washcloth on Reid head, as soon as it hit his sweaty head he let out a sigh of relief. "Feels good doesn't it?"

"Mhmm," Reid hummed in agreement. Morgan returned to running his fingers up and down Reid's exposed skin and whispering words of assurance to him.

After a short period of time Reid seemed relaxed, his face was calm and the small tremors that had been running through his body had ceased. "Better?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, thank you," Reid said, completely relaxed.

"Anytime," Morgan said, kissing Reid's forehead, "Get some sleep now." And that was the last think that Reid heard until morning.

* * *

So the truth is out! They still have to talk about where they stand and if there is even a "they" but everything is on the table! Their very important talk may or may not take place in the next chapter. Review if you want to read it!

**Show some love on Valentine's Day with your reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coming Together**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of characters in this story that you recognize, the ones that you don't I'll take credit for!

**Notes**: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and wished me a happy valentine's day. I hope this chapter does not disappoint. The talk doesn't make it into this chapter but there is some awkward Reid and Reid/Garcia interaction. Enjoy!

**Warning**: Slight slash. Reid reminds me so much of a friend of mine who is gay that I can't ever see him as straight, even though the show has had him stumbling around two or three girls.

**Summary**: SLASH Reid had always felt that public speaking was bad for his health, he just didn't know how much. Now he finds himself being held hostage, his team his only hope.

* * *

Reid woke in the morning when the nurse began to change his bandages on his arm. She had taken the old bandage off and was cleaning the surgical area. Though everything was blurry, for the first time Reid was able to see how badly he was hurt. The area was still a little red but not as angry as it could have been, there were five stitches holding it closed. He watched as she applied some kind of antiseptic cream and went to re-wrap the bandages. As she was applying pressure when re-wrapping his arm Reid eyes widened and he let out a rather loud groan of pain.

"Oh my God, did that hurt?" She asked in a panic and went to check his chart for his last dose of pain killers. "I'm so sorry. I forgot you weren't on any pain medication. Most patients wouldn't have felt that. Are you okay?" She asked coming back around to the side of his bed, she looked genuinely sorry and Reid immediately felt bad for making her feel guilty.

Reid sucked in a deep breath through his teeth before answering. "I'll be fine. I can handle it." As he worked to get a handle on his pain Reid realized he was alone in the room with the nurse. He quickly scanned the room, wondering where Morgan was. When he didn't see him anywhere he began to wonder if last night was some kind of dream. Maybe Morgan didn't care for him, maybe he dreamed about the kiss and the understanding and caring words that Morgan has said to him. Or maybe when Morgan woke up this morning he realized that Reid was just some pathetic kid and decided to leave before he had to face him again. Reid's mind was running a mile and minute, coming up with different ways Morgan could leave him and different ways that he could do it.

The nurse noticed that he was looking around the room for something and guessed, "Are you looking for the young man who stayed with you last night?" Reid turned to her with a surprised expression, he didn't realize how readable he had become and made a mental note to work on it before he came back to work.

"Yes, do you know where he went?" Reid asked, trying not to let on how much he wanted Morgan there and how much he wanted her gone.

"Oh I sure do! His girlfriend burst in here this morning and all but forced him to go home and shower. She also fussed over you for a while before declaring a need for coffee and skipping out of the room. I watched her rush out when I started to change your bandages. She probably left only seconds before you woke up," she explained. Reid racked his brain for any memory of Garcia being in his room that morning but came up blank, he really must have just missed her.

"Garcia," Reid said, informing the nurse of the 'girlfriends' name while nodding with understanding. "What makes you say she's his girlfriend?" He asked, wondering what kind of display she must have put on for the nurses in the hospital.

"She called him her Chocolate Adonis and was fussing over him like a girlfriend would," the nurse said, blushing at the memory of the exuberant woman picking at the guys clothes and rubbing his face while complaining about the scruff. Reid let out a momentary laugh before reining it in because of the pain it caused.

"She calls him all sorts of things, most of them more provocative than Chocolate Adonis. In fact she has nick-names for everyone on the team," Reid said thinking about all the nicknames and smiling.

"The team?" The nurse asked, confused. She wondered what he did for a living and how he ended up with a GSW to the arm, she didn't know much about his case seeing as how she was just assigned to this floor this morning.

"Oh yeah, we are all part of the FBI. Morgan and I are profilers with the Behavior Analysis Unit and Garcia is our technical analyst. We've been together for years," Reid said with a certain fondness. The nurse immediately perked up at the mention of his job. She smiled and flipped her hair off her shoulder. The gears in her mind began to turn, these FBI agents were hot, and she would love to take one home with her.

"Wow, being in the FBI has to be exciting," she said, smiling sweetly at Reid. She reached her hand out and softly caressed the lower part of his injured arm that wasn't bandaged up. Reid began to feel a bit uncomfortable and was trying to find a way to get away from her without moving or hurting himself. He was saved from the awkward silence by Garcia, back from her coffee break. Seeing her enter the woman took her hand back and busied herself with his chart, making notes on when his bandage was changed and that there was no current sign of infection.

"Junior G-Man I can't believe you woke up and I wasn't here!" Garcia exclaimed coming over to him and kissing him on the forehead. "Morgan is going to be so mad at me, I promised I wouldn't leave you," she gushed. She spared a glance at the woman writing on the chart, though she pretended not to notice where the woman's hands were she had seen everything, including the uncomfortable look on Reid's face.

"I kept him company, didn't I?" She asked suggestively, batting her eyelashes at Reid. Reid looked to Garcia for salvation but she just smiled at him. She thought he needed some experience with the opposite sex and as long as she was there she knew nothing too terrible would be done to him.

"Um, yeah?" he replied, feeling uncomfortable with the glint in her eyes. He wanted to glare at Garcia for her lack of help but he had other more pressing matters: his arm hurt, he wanted the nurse to leave, and he wanted Morgan to come back. Thankfully he was granted one of the three.

"Well I have to go but I'll be back to check on you before the end of my shift. My name is Rachael; don't hesitate to call if you need anything. Just ask for me by name and they'll come and get me for you," She said, leaving with one last lingering smile.

As soon as she was out the door Garcia let out a snort of laughter and stuck her tongue out at the now closed door, if she had to she would teach that woman not to mess with her Junior G-Man. She noticed Reid looking at her with a strange expression and smiled at him with knowing eyes. "Wow, did she want to eat you or what?" she laughed.

"Huh?" Reid said, confused.

"Sugar she was hitting on you, I'm surprised she didn't write her number on your bandages or something. Do you want me to check for you?" Garcia asked, taking the seat that Morgan had occupied the day before.

"More like assaulting me. She should know better, I told her I was a federal agent. And that is what she called flirting? It looked like she had something stuck in her eye, I don't see how people find that attractive at all, why would it interest someone and make them want to go out with you? It's completely nonsensical," Reid mutters, clearly irritated.

"Morgan's going to love this story," Garcia snickered, now laughing because of what Reid just said in addition to the nurse's actions. At the mention of Morgan's name Reid perked up.

"When did Morgan leave? Is he coming back?" Reid asked, wishing he was there at that moment. The nurse had jarred his wound, he originally thought it would pass but the throbbing seemed to intensify with every passing moment.

"About an hour ago, I had to all but drag him from your side but trust me that boy needed a shower and a shave. My Chocolate Muffin was looking a little shabby and I didn't want him to scare you with his appearance. I'm sure he will be rushing back as soon as he is presentable." Garcia commented, the gears in her mind working and wondering what Reid's obsession with Morgan was and wondering if it was connected to Morgan's slight obsession with Reid. Reid closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "Are you okay? You look like you're in pain," she said, her question followed by a wince.

"I'll be fine, it will pass," Reid assured her, adding on a small smile to seal the deal. He just needed to keep her occupied to keep his mind off of it until Morgan returned.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked, her mood deflated at the thought of Reid in pain. Seeing him in pain caused her pain, he was the baby of the group, the little brother; anyone of them would take his pain onto themselves if only to spare him from having to feel it.

"Talk to me, distract me with a story or something like that. What happened when everyone returned to the office yesterday? Something like that," Reid said.

"Nothing interesting happened except paperwork, which no one enjoys but you kiddo. Now let's see, a story. Hmmm, what to talk about, oh I know, how about what's going on between you and Morgan," said asked with a sly smile. Reid quickly turned his head slightly to hide the blush that crept across his face. He quickly suppressed it and turned back to Garcia.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Reid said, automatically becoming evasive and sounding aloof.

"Oh come on Reid! I know there is something going on, I've seen the way you look at him and sweetie, he looks at you the same way," She said. "When I walked in he was watching you sleep and he had such a goofy and happy smile on his face."

"Why do I have the distinct feeling that you're talking about me Baby Girl?" Morgan said coming in the room, he had quickly showered, shaved, and changed in order to get back to Reid as soon as possible. He was a little taken aback when Garcia almost physically dragged him out of the room in front of a nurse earlier but he knew she had a point. So he had allowed Garcia get her way, she literally pulled him out of Reid's room and push him into the elevator, the only thing he had made her promise is that Reid would not wake up alone. Reid had never woken up alone in a Hospital since he started working in the BAU and Morgan did not want that to start now, especially because he was refusing pain medication and in a constant state of pain. She had promised so he had rushed home and did what he had to do before making a quick stop at Reid's apartment to pick up his glasses and then rushing back.

"Now why would I be doing that handsome?" she asked trying to sound innocent, something the profilers saw right through, not that she was really trying to hide anything.

"Because you can be nosey and we all know it," Morgan retorted. He moved over to Reid's bedside and gently placed the glasses on Reid's face. It might have looked suspicious if one of his arms wasn't immobilized, but the fact that he only had one hand and wasn't feeling anywhere near one hundred percent allowed this action to go relatively unnoticed.

"Whatever sweetie, keep your secrets. We'll always have Photoshop!" she said patting Reid's cheek affectionately. Garcia sat herself on Reid's bed with a knowing smirk, forcing Morgan to take the chair. Together they were able to distract Reid and keep his mind off the pain. Reid loved watching the back and forth banter that they had but at the same time he wished Garcia would leave so he could talk to Morgan about what had happened the night before.

When the nurse brought breakfast twenty minutes later both Reid and Garcia were happy to see it wasn't Rachel. By this time Reid's pain was manageable but he was not looking forward to hospital food. She put the meal on his bed table and chuckled slightly at the face he made. She left the room after instructing him to eat as much as he possibly could because he was too skinny as it was. Morgan noticed Reid's mortified look as he stared at the food and had to ask: "What's that about Pretty Boy?" Morgan laughed.

"My breakfasts normally consist of coffee," he said, looking over the unappealing food and poking it with a spoon like it was going to jump up and attack him.

"Gotta eat sweetie, keep your strength up and all," Garcia said. Reid begrudgingly picked up a spoonful of what was supposed to be oatmeal and put it in his mouth only to drop the spoon and cover his mouth, putting effort into not throwing up or spitting the 'oatmeal' all over himself and his colleagues.

"Come on it can't be that bad Reid," Morgan said.

Reid said nothing; he just pushed the plate towards Morgan, daring him to eat it with his eyes.

"Sorry kid, I ate before coming back," Morgan declined. Reid pouted and was about to retort when Morgan's phone went off. "Excuse me," he said before standing and moving to the corner to answer. "Morgan."

"Morgan, it's Hotch. How's Reid?" Hotch replied on the other line. He sounded tired and Morgan immediately knew the man had worked late helping out with Morgan and Reid's paperwork.

"He's awake and trying to eat the food they are providing. Pain in manageable, last night was rough but we got through it," Morgan answered, keeping his voice low so Reid wouldn't hear. He knew Hotch wanted him to be honest with him and Reid would not like him sharing the rough night that he had. He looked over and saw that Garcia was attempting to feed him so he was thoroughly distracted.

"What happened last night?" Hotch asked, immediately concerned when he heard Morgan's tone of voice.

"He was in pain, and without any pain killers he was unable to shut it out. We did a visual cognitive exercise and he eventually fell asleep. It is taking a toll on his body, even now I can tell he's in pain but he won't take anything and he trying to suffer through it alone. When he is released I'm going to take some of my well deserved vacation days to get him settled and make sure he heals." Morgan explained.

"Good thinking. I'm going to assume you two talked about what he said before falling asleep yesterday?" Hotch pressed.

"Yeah, we talked. It was very enlightening," Morgan said cryptically.

"I'll ask you what I asked him, will it interfere with work?" Hotch said in a no business tone.

"Not at all. I cared about him on the job before this and I will continue to care about him after this. Nothing is going to change. I promise no PDA at the office, after all Strauss would have all of our asses if she found out," Morgan reassured, smirking at the thought of Strauss' flabbergasted face if she ever caught wind of two male FBI agents from the same team dating.

"Good," Hotch said, "Unfortunately, there was another reason for this call besides a general inquiry about Reid's health. Last night Michael Reeves passed away, his injuries were too severe and he had lost all brain function. His family, without much care or thought took him off life support. We both know that Reid felt a connection to this boy, for whatever reason, and that this is going to mean something to him. It will probably be best if he hears it from you and not the news. You might want to wait until he has digested his food and you both are alone." Hotch advised, Morgan let out a string of silent curses, this was not the news that Reid needed right now.

"Okay, you're right Hotch. When Garcia leaves I'll talk to him about it," Morgan agreed, his face dropping at the thought.

"Also, try to find out when he will be released and when he will be able to come back to work," Hotch said. "I'm not rushing him; I just want to make sure he gets the rest he needs. We both know he will try to get back in the office as soon as humanly possible. Obviously he will be out of the field for a while but I want to know, from a medical professional, when he should be back in the office."

"Got it, I'll check it out for you." Morgan said before handing up the phone. If he was honest with himself, he wasn't thrilled about Reid jumping back into work anytime soon, but he knew this was where he had to make sure his feelings for Reid didn't interfere with work. Looking over to where Reid had his arms crossed, a beautiful yet childish pout on his face, and Garcia laughing at the spilled oatmeal, he knew he wanted to make it work, that he was going to find a way for this to work.

* * *

So I ended up killing Michael anyway. Let's face it, he was going to spend the rest of his life in jail anyway, death is almost like getting out early. Reid is going to have a much different opinion of course. Next chapter Reid gets a special visitor and they have the famous "talk" about their feelings.

Reviews make me happy and give me an incentive to write faster!

**I have a poll after watching the most recent Crimainal Minds episode: I wanted to know what everyone else thought about the new character on the show: Ashley Seaver. Do you like her or not and why. If you could leave the answer in a review or something I really want to know how people feel about her sudden presence as a full time character.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coming Together**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of characters in this story that you recognize, the ones that you don't I'll take credit for!

**Notes**: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and answered my poll that I had at the bottom of last chapter. I'm going to give my opinion at the end of this chapter but I would still love to hear what you guys think about the new character so feel free to add it in to any of your reviews. Thanks and enjoy!

**Warning**: Slight slash. Reid reminds me so much of a friend of mine who is gay that I can't ever see him as straight, even though the show has had him stumbling around two or three girls.

**Summary**: SLASH Reid had always felt that public speaking was bad for his health, he just didn't know how much. Now he finds himself being held hostage, his team his only hope.

* * *

Morgan shook his head as he watched the two, wondering who was going to clean up the oatmeal mess on the floor. Leave it to Garcia to reduce their resident genius to a pouting three year old. Morgan thought about making a comment likening him to Jack or even Henry but he knew that Reid would not appreciate it at the current moment. Maybe when they were alone later.

"Have you caused him enough torment today?" Morgan joked, finally deciding to break up Garcia's little laugh at Reid's expense. As he was talking he moved back over to his seat, wishing he could sit on Reid's bed but settling for the alternative seating. Morgan's comment did nothing to deter Garcia's laughing, wondering what had actually happened while he was on the phone, Morgan looked to Reid for an explanation.

"She was trying to infantilize me by feeding me. I moved my arm in a deflection attempt and down went the oatmeal. I refuse to be treated like a child or invalid, I am perfectly capable of feeding myself and I would like the right to show that," Reid explained, still looking a little put out but with a beginning of a smile on his face. Morgan smiled at Reid's smile, it was nice to see him completely at ease and able to let his guard down and just be himself with the team. So often the team wore masks in order to hide their anger at local LOE or their disgust and anger at UnSubs, sometimes they forgot how to just be at ease and be themselves.

Reid's doctor chose this time and this scene to walk in on. She looked from Garcia to Reid to the Oatmeal on the floor and bed to Morgan. When she reached Morgan her eyebrow shot to her hairline and her whole demeanor was amused.

"Do I want to know?" she asked, using her free hand to gesture to Garcia's chuckling frame and the oatmeal mess.

"No Ma'am," Morgan said as he and Garcia moved out of the way so the doctor could check Reid out. Morgan noticed that Reid seemed uncomfortable with the poking and prodding and instantly became concerned that Reid was in more pain that he was letting on. Morgan held his breath when it came to unwrapping the gauze around the gunshot wound; he hated seeing a blatant reminder of how he was unable to protect Reid. He also knew the doctor's gentle prodding would most likely cause Reid pain and there would be nothing he could do about it in a room full of people.

"Alright then. My name is Dr. Lilly Iban and I've been on the case since you were brought in. I operated on your arm yesterday and with the help of an orthopedic surgeon we were able to secure your bone with two pins and clear the wound of the fragments we found. The suture sight looks clean and free of infection. You also had a concussion upon arrival but after closely monitoring it the night before we believe that there should be no residual problems with that particular injury. Your chart says that you are still refusing narcotics so I have to ask you to give me a straight answer when I ask: how is the pain today Mr. Reid?" she asked, while going through her whole post-op check of his suture sight.

Before Reid could even answer Morgan interrupted with a quick, "Dr. Reid."

"Yes sorry, I did notice that on your chart. How is your pain today Dr. Reid?" she asked, correcting herself.

"Not unbearable," Reid said, looking at the wound with clear, not blurry, eyes for the first time since he was shot. It looked better than it did without his glasses and he felt that he should have a quick recovery and be back at the office in no time flat.

"Dr. Reid?" she asked once more, not really believing that a gunshot victim would be okay without any painkillers in their system. "I told you to tell me the truth. I know you are in pain, you're not that good of a profiler that you are able to hide your pain level from a seasoned medical professional." She snapped, it wasn't that she was trying to be intentionally harsh on Reid, just that she couldn't help him if he wouldn't tell her how he really felt.

"Despite what you may think, I'm not lying to you. Yes, it hurts like hell but it's not unbearable. I am not going to take any narcotics. I can get through this without them. What I would like is for someone to believe me, knowing full well that I would not jeopardize my recovery by lying about my pain level." Reid said adamantly. Morgan could see that Reid was getting upset with everyone second guessing his decision and wanted nothing more than to take his hand and calm him down. On the other hand, if he didn't know about Reid's background with narcotics, he too would be wondering about the mental stability of a patient who was suffering through a gunshot wound without painkillers. He figured that if he didn't say something now, this situation would only escalate to the point where Reid would work himself up to a state and move in a way that could cause irreparable damage.

"Ma'am I assure you, he will not be alone through this and if at any point the pain becomes too much he will take something. For now I think we should respect his wishes and not question his judgment," Morgan spoke up, catching Reid eyes to make sure that Reid knew when Morgan said he wouldn't be alone he meant that he was going to be with him every step of the way. Reid looked at Morgan with grateful eyes.

"Mr. Morgan I understand what you are saying. My concern is for my patient. Being shot can be very traumatic, I just want to make sure that he knows what kind of recovery he is in for," Dr. Iban said. From what she understood, from what she was told, Dr. Reid had a bad experience with a narcotic and now refused them whenever he was hurt; while she understood that, she did not condone it and she certainly didn't appreciate being ganged up against. The two profilers in the room could see her demeanor switch to defensive, there was a noticeable moment of silence almost like a standoff between patient and doctor.

Garcia looked a little uncomfortable in her spot by the window, she knew why Reid didn't want the painkillers but on the other hand she could see, despite his best efforts to hide it, how much pain he was in. She wanted nothing more than for him to just take some morphine so he wouldn't be in pain but knew that the emotional trauma that it would put him through was not worth it. She didn't know how to make the doctor see this; thankfully she didn't have to worry about speaking up because Reid took charge once more.

"This, as I'm sure you can see from my chart if the hospital did any kind of medical background check, is not the first time I've been shot. I managed then without narcotics and I will manage now. I have a great support system behind me," Reid said, smiling at Garcia and Morgan. They both smiled back at him, each with a different kind of love and admiration. For Garcia it was the love for a brother or good friend and from Morgan is was the love for a lover.

"I can see that you do doctor," She said, offering a tired smile of her own. She knew, deep down, that she wasn't going to win this battle when she started in but also knew that she had to try. The man in the bed before her was a very strong man that would not be cajoled into anything, especially taking narcotics. She also knew that his support system was one of the strongest she had seen in her many years as a surgeon. Never before, in her thirteen years, had she seen a waiting room filled with so many concerned parties that weren't even related to the patient. Nor had she ever had to deal with such a demanding bunch, they had wanted update before she had even gotten them. Despite how much of a pain his 'family' was, she knew that this young man was loved and knew that he would be well taken care of outside of these walls.

"When can our little genius come home?" Garcia asked, speaking up for the first time since the doctor arrived and saving Morgan from having to ask himself. The doctor had to snap herself out of her awe and admiration for Reid to answer her, right back in professional mode.

"The sutures look clean and appear to be healing well. No major arteries were hit. You will be fitted for a sling and cast before you leave, once we're sure the operation sight is well on its way to being healed. You have recovered fairly well from your concussion. I'd say that you can return home in three days, maybe sooner. We are just looking out for infection and how well you begin to move around. We'll see your mobility and continue to monitor how well you eat and handle foods, thing like that. After that you are looking at some mild PT as well regular doctors visits," she said.

"And how long before I can return to work? If you could take a guess?" Reid asked, the last thing he wanted to do was to sit at home while the team was out on cases, unable to help. He just wanted to be cleared to bet back into the office, he knew that even if he couldn't go with them in the field he could help from the station or even from Garcia's technical lair.

"That will really depend on you and how well you recover. I'm sure there are Bureau doctors that will have the final say in clearing you for that, and you are looking at a psych evaluation as well I'm sure," she said. Reid just listened and nodded, trying to calculate the days from his vast knowledge of gunshot wound recovery times - he had done a lot of reading after being shot in the knee.

"Thank you doctor," Reid said finally, figuring that he could do the rest of the calculations when the doctor was gone, no need to keep her from other patients. Either way he was feeling exhausted, he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep but he knew that he and Morgan were long overdue for a talk that couldn't start until Garcia left.

"I'll check in tomorrow and hopefully have a better answer for you, take care Dr. Reid," she said before leaving.

"Unfortunately I'm going to be heading out too. I got some baking to do. You going to be alright?" Garcia asked coming over to his bed. She could tell he was calculating and computing things in his head that he didn't have to worry about just yet. She gently laid her hand down on his good forearm to catch his attention.

"I'll be fine," Reid reassured her. She kissed two of her fingers and pushed them into his forehead before waving, saying goodbye to Morgan, and then leaving the room.

"You're lucky that Michael was a bad shot you know that?" Morgan said, moving past the chair and sitting right on the bed with Reid as soon as Garcia was well down the hallway. Though it wouldn't be the first time he sat on Reid's bed while he was recovering he didn't want to give the woman any more fuel that she already had

"Yeah I suppose, the fact that he only chipped and fractured the bone will allow for a quicker recovery time," Reid said.

"That and he didn't shoot you in the head or chest," Morgan said, reaching his hand out like he was going to stroke his cheek but ending up just running his hand through Reid's hair. Reid seemed to shy away from the contact causing Morgan to pull away prematurely. "Does it bother you?" Morgan asked.

"Not really, it's just, we have a visitor," Reid said, his eyes trained on the woman by the doorway. Morgan turned around sharply, his hand going to his hip in fear that whoever the person was meant harm. Reid's good hand moved just as quickly to cover his hand and calm him down. He could tell she meant no harm though he had no idea who she was.

"Can I help you?" Morgan asked standing and clearly placing himself between Reid and the mysterious woman. His gut was telling him that she was harmless but he couldn't help but shake the feeling that this talk would have some kind of detrimental effect on Reid.

"I'm looking for a Spencer Reid?" She asked, with an air of uncertainty.

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid," the man on the bed said, looking around Morgan to take in the features of the woman. She had a slightly frame, piercing eyes, and light blonde hair; Reid knew he hadn't met her before but there was something that was so familiar about her that he just couldn't put his finger on.

"Hi. Um, you are probably wondering who I am. My name is Alicia Reeves." She said softly, letting her identity sink in. No one moved for a moment and then she could see the realization in their eyes. She knew it had to be uncomfortable for him to talk to her but she had to meet him, one of her children was saved by this man and the other shot him.

A pin could have dropped and the sound would echoed in the room. For a full minute the only sound was the steady beeping of Reid's heart monitor.

Eventually Reid was able to break the silence, "Nice to meet you ma'am. My name in Spencer Reid and this is Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan," Reid supplied.

Once again silence fell over the occupants. No one really knew what to say and Morgan knew that the truth was about to come out in the worst possible way. Reid wasn't physically ready to hear about Michael's death and Morgan knew it was going to hit him hard.

Reid was beginning to feel uncomfortable in the silence and decided to once again break the silence with the worst possible question, "How are Mikey and Lizzy?"

For a moment, Morgan's eyes pleaded with Mrs. Reeves to lie, to tell Reid anything but the truth. And for a moment she looked like she was thinking about it and what she was going to say. Unfortunately it was only for a moment because when she opened her mouth to speak she said, "You didn't hear?"

Reid's eyes widened and Morgan would swear he saw moisture gathering. Even though Reid didn't know who was either dying or dead he had a connection with both of the kids and losing either one would hurt him deeply.

"I was only informed this morning while the doctor was in," Morgan said softly to her, trying to keep an eye on Reid who still hadn't said anything in reaction to her question. As soon as the words left his mouth Reid's eyes turned on him, accusingly.

"Oh," was all she said. Morgan refused to turn towards her, focusing solely on Reid. Seeing that the two men had to talk, she awkwardly began moving backwards. "I am going to come back another time. Feel better Dr. Reid," she said softly before backing out completely, neither men heard nor saw her leave.

"Reid, while the doctor was here Hotch called. He was checking in on you as well as delivering some bad news. I was going to tell you as soon as we were alone," Morgan said softly but with conviction. Reid seemed to understand but Morgan could see an underlining pain.

"What is it? What happened?" Reid asked softly. Morgan sighed and took his good hand in his own, using his thumb to gently rub the back of Reid's hand.

"As you know, Michael had been in a coma. Last night he passed away," Morgan said, studying Reid's features for his reaction.

"He didn't deserve that," Reid said, traitorous tears clinging to his eyelashes for only a moment before sliding down his cheek. Morgan used his other hand to wipe them off gently; knowing Reid was in a whole different kind of pain at that moment, a pain that wouldn't be eased even if he was accepting pain medication.

"I know Pretty Boy, I know," Morgan agreed.

"He was just – just protecting her by doing the only thing he thought he could do," Reid said, hiccupping a few times as he tried to get the words out. Morgan could feel tears of his own gathering in his eyes, not because he mourned the loss of Michael Reeves but because he could almost feel the anguish that Reid was feeling. He wanted to lift Reid into his arms and hold him while he cried but he was afraid to hurt him. He just held his hand tightly and continued to wipe the tears away.

Less than a minute later he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Scoot over," he said, his voice filled with love and adoration. He helped move Reid over just enough to lie down next to him and wrap his arms around Reid's slight frame.

Feeling comfortable, safe, and loved in Morgan's arms Reid finally let all his pain out and began to sob into Morgan's embrace. It wasn't fair that Michael had to die; Reid knew that he was the responsible for the death of at least two people but still, he was just a stupid kid that was hurting and didn't know any other way to release all his pain.

Reid continued to cry until the exhaustion set in. His sobs subsided into little trembles every so often until eventually the shakes ceased and his breath evened out. Morgan held on tightly, eventually closing his eyes as drifting off into a lightly slumber.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think! I keep putting off their conversation because so many things are coming up before that. Every time I think I'm going to get them to talk about "them," the story goes a different way. I'm pretty sure that they will talk next chapter but once again I'm not sure. Review quickly and I'll update!

**A few people replied to my question about Ashley Seaver and I appreciate that. Here is my opinion:**

**She has no valid input on the team and "fell" into the position (something that should be virtual impossible for the top BAU team). **

**When Emily Prentiss came in after the Elle debacle there was a politics play going on with Strauss and she had wanted this position, applied, and went through the proper channels to be assigned to the team. She clearly has a part on the team and a personality. She already was trained in profiling and completed all her academy training for it. When Rossi came back after Gideon's departure it was a no brainer. He was a founder of the BAU and clearly over qualified for the subordinate position he ended up taking. He, also, knew exactly what he was doing in the field. Yes, he had a little problem with the team sharing thing but it was a personal thing, not a profiler thing. **

**Seaver was a trainee or something before they brought her in as a consultant. Then she screwed up as a consultant and confronted the unsub without any backup when she was told not to leave their "headquarters" of the episode. I thought Hotch had reprimanded her and told her she would never be in the field again for their team and yet she is out in the field the last episode! They have to train her while they are working on a case, something she should have a grasp of before even attempting to join the team. It's like they have to babysit her and I feel she has no personality and adds nothing to the team. I don't really understand what CBS was thinking. I was pissed enough when we lost JJ (thus why she shows up in my story and Seaver does not) but to try and bring in a replacement blonde in a poor idea. If they pair her with Reid I'm definitely out. I will refuse to watch the show.**

**As for the new spin-off, I admit I have not watched it yet. As part of my partial boycott of CBS's idiocy I am trying to kill their ratings by not watching or recording their new show. If there is a re-run I might sit down and watch it. I like the idea of profiling and don't mind the so called darker aspects of this new show; I'm just pissed at CBS.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coming Together**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of characters in this story that you recognize, the ones that you don't I'll take credit for!

**Notes**: I would once again like to thank all my wonderful reviewers for their kind words and opinions on the new character and spin off. I love hearing what others think so feel free to add in your opinion anytime. At the bottom of this chapter I put a little note in pertaining to the last aired episode.

**Note 2**: SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! It's crazy to even think about but this will in fact be the second to last chapter. The story is wrapping up and I will gauge any future Criminal Mind's stories on the either positive or negative response I get from this one. I've been toying with a one-shot that I might throw out next but I'm not sure just yet where my path will take me. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review at the bottom.

**Warning**: Slight slash. Reid reminds me so much of a friend of mine who is gay that I can't ever see him as straight, even though the show has had him stumbling around two or three girls.

**Summary**: SLASH Reid had always felt that public speaking was bad for his health, he just didn't know how much. Now he finds himself being held hostage, his team his only hope.

* * *

Both men slept for several hours, catching up on sleep that they lost due to their stressful night and early wakeup calls. It was mid-afternoon when one of them woke to shuffling noises and the feel of piercing eyes on their back.

Morgan could swear he felt someone watching him but he felt too comfortable and content to want to move and see who it was. He had Reid wrapped in his arms where he knew he was safe and he could feel the deep even breath on his neck. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and drift back to sleep, pretend that there was no one in the room and there wouldn't be any time soon. As much as he wanted to believe that he knew that Reid had to eat and nurses had to check on him so he conceded to the fact that he would soon have to get up, maybe just not yet.

The slight paranoia that comes with being a member of the FBI eventually got the better of him and he was forced to let go of Reid and carefully roll himself into an upright position without falling off the bed. The sight he was met with was a smirking Hotch holding a curious looking Jack, clutched tightly in Jack's arms was a rather worn looking teddy bear that looked very familiar to the profiler.

"We didn't want to wake you but I thought I'd drop by to let you know that the team has until next week off unless an emergency comes up. You have an additional two weeks after that off and we can discuss more if it's necessary," Hotch explained when Morgan threw a quizzical gaze at him. Jack was turning his head back and forth trying to see around Morgan to the person who was still sleeping in the bed.

"Is Mr. Reid awake?" Jack asked, trying to squirm around to see if Reid's eyes were open, the only way the child knew to tell if someone was awake or not. Everyone on the team thought it was adorable how Jack wouldn't call Reid anything but "Mr. Reid" because he thought he was a teacher because of all the facts that he knew. Reid had tried to correct him the first 100 times he said it but eventually gave up and allowed that to be Jack's special name for him, just like "Spence" was special to JJ.

As he continued to squirm Hotch grabbed him more firmly and shot him a look that Morgan knew well, it was the no-nonsense look. Almost immediately Jack calmed down, only trying to peak every so often at the injured man.

"Sorry Jack he's still sleeping," Morgan said softly, looking back and check on Reid just to make sure that his statement was correct.

"'Cause he's sick?" Jack asked trying to be as quiet as Morgan but sounding as loud as he had a moment before. The words seem to bother him a little and he gripped the teddy bear even tighter, if that was possible.

"Mr. Reid got a boo-boo," Hotch told his son softly. He had tried to explain on the car ride to the hospital that "Mr. Reid" was injured and that he had to be super quiet and not jump on him or ask him for magic tricks until he felt better. Unfortunately, the young boy had bad experiences with people getting hurt and being in this hospital, when his dad was hurt he was taken away from him and when his mom was hurt she went up to heaven to live with the angels. Hearing that Reid was injured made him upset and he cried throughout half the ride. Hotch had spent at least five minutes in the parking lot calming his son down and explaining that it was different than when he or Haley were hurt and that "Mr. Reid" wasn't going anywhere. Eventually he had to explain Reid' injury in a way he knew Jack would not freak out, he told him it was like when he fell off his bike and got a boo-boo on his knee and Haley had to put a Band-Aid on it. He said that since Reid's mom lived so far away the doctors at the hospital put a Band-Aid on for him. Jack seemed to understand that explanation and they were finally able to make their way up to Reid's room.

"What time is it?" Morgan asked chuckling at Hotch's explanation of Reid's injury and finally standing in order to stretch and pop a few joint back into a familiar place. He let out a moan of satisfaction as he felt his muscles stretch; though he would do anything for Reid he was going to re-think that particular sleeping position while all they had was a twin sized hospital bed.

"Just after four," Hotch answered as Morgan rolled his neck once more before feeling fully stretched enough to re-take his seat on Reid's bed. He nodded to Hotch's answer and turned back to check on Reid. He was still asleep. Morgan couldn't help but notice how he seemed so young and peaceful when he was sleeping, it was because of this that Morgan didn't have the heart to wake him. He was pulled out of his musing by Hotch's next statement, "You're lucky I finished my paperwork before Rossi did, otherwise it would have been him waking you two up, not Jack and I."

"Are you assuming that I would have been meaner or more shocking in my way of awakening the two?" A louder voice asked from outside the room, interrupting Morgan's retort and waking Reid. His eyes fluttered open, sticking a little because of the fact that he cried himself to sleep, and he had to blink a few times before he was able to focus on who was in the room with him. He used his good hand to adjust his glasses, which had become slightly skewed as he slept, and wanted to jump when he realized who his visitors were: Morgan, who was sitting on his bed, Hotch, who was standing near the chair in his room with a wiggling Jack in his arms, and Rossi, who just walked in from the doorway.

"How are you feeling?" Morgan asked, letting the two older profilers work out what Hotch had said compared to what he meant. Reid's eyes shifted from the two who were discussing quietly on one side of the room back to Morgan before he answered.

"Better, thanks – you know – for before and just everything," Reid said, feeling embarrassed how he had cried himself to sleep in Morgan's arms and yet so grateful that he had allowed it. Morgan wanted nothing more than to lean down and capture Reid's lips, which had formed into a slight pout, but he knew he had to hold himself back until they were alone. He didn't think Rossi would appreciate finding out about their attraction to each other that way, or that Hotch would approve of the PDA in front of his young son.

"Anytime Reid, I mean it," Morgan assured settling for placing a hand on Reid's good shoulder and inconspicuously rubbing the soft skin on his collarbone in an attempt to convey the love he was feeling. He was about to continue in an attempt to raise Reid's self-confidence and calm him when Rossi interrupted.

"Finally," He said, chuckling as he observed how closely the two were sitting and where Morgan's hand was resting. It came as no surprise to him that the two younger profilers were together; he had seen the candid glances and looks they snuck when the other wasn't looking, he felt he wouldn't be a very good profiler if he had missed all those signs.

Everyone else in the room seemed slightly shocked by his statement, surely it couldn't mean what they thought it meant. Seeing their surprised faces Rossi decided to elaborate, without thinking of the ages of those in the room, and said, "You seriously didn't think I would notice the sexual tension between you two?"

Reid's eyes widened, his mouth fell open, and his face flushed at Rossi's comment. He turned his head towards Morgan's side in an attempt to hide. Morgan seemed only slightly more surprised than Hotch with the statement, but the best reaction came from the youngest person in the room.

"What's aspectual tension Uncle Dave?" Jack asked not quite pronouncing it correctly while looking up to him with big questioning eyes. When Rossi appeared too speechless to answer Jack's question the four year old became impatient and turned to the one person in the room that always had an answer for him. "Mr. Reid, what's aspectual tension?"

Reid peaked out from behind Morgan's torso, having moved on from embarrassment to downright mortification, and looked at Jack's pleading eyes as he searched his brain for an appropriate answer. Thankfully Hotch saved him the trouble by finally finding his voice, "Jack, what Uncle David means is that Mr. Reid and Mr. Morgan care for each other, like Henry's parents do or like mommy and I did," he answered trying to dance around the actual word and it's meaning.

"Daddy, you not Mr. Reid!" Jack scolded. "Aunt Jessy says it not nice to talk when other peoples are s'posed to be talking," he said slowly, while nodding and seeming sure of himself. This caused the rest of the room's occupants to laugh, including Reid who chuckled a little.

"You know he's right Hotch, interrupting someone is not very polite," Morgan teased, the rest of the agents continuing to laugh. Hotch shot them all a "look" that forced them to pause for a moment before he broke into a smile and they all laughed together for a moment.

Their laughter was broken up by Jack. "You okay Mr. Reid?" he asked, trying to squirm out of his daddy's arms so he could get closer to Reid. Jack liked Mr. Reid, he always had fun magic tricks to show him and he talked funny, he also always had candy on him and didn't tell his daddy when he had more than one piece. He continued to squirm until Hotch got the message and gently placed Jack on the floor, as soon as his feet were safely on the ground he took off to the hospital bed. He stopped right at the side, next to Morgan and looked up at Reid with large eyes as he waited for an answer.

"I'm fine," Reid finally answered.

"Hurts?" Jack asked, pointing to the bandaged arm that was secured tightly to his body by a sling. The rest of the profilers in the room tuned their ears in for his answer. Surely he wouldn't flat out lie to Jack.

"Yeah," was the short and simple answer that Reid eventually came up with. He was feeling a little uncomfortable with all the attention that Jack was giving him, he was never very good with children and, though Jack would come close when he did a magic trick or wanted candy from his secret stash, the little boy normally kept his distance from the genius.

"If you hug Teddy, mommy always says you feels better," the little boy said, trying to hand Reid the teddy in his arms. Reid made a move to lean forward to grab it but gasped in pain at the jarring of his shoulder which caused Jack to pull back with tears in his eyes and Morgan to push Reid back into bed gently.

"What hurts Reid?" Morgan quickly asked, making sure Reid was lying in the best position to take any pressure off his injury. Out of the corner of his eye her saw Rossi move in to see if he could help and quickly waved him back. He knew Reid wouldn't want to be crowded or have too many people see him while he was in pain. Jack was now safely back in Hotch's arms, the little boy clutching his teddy bear for dear life.

"I'm okay, just stretched too far, I'm okay," Reid kept chanting softly. He felt horrible for scaring Jack like he did because he should have known better than to lean that way, he cracked his eyes open to see the little boy had run back to Hotch and was sitting on his lap with wide sad eyes.

Morgan could tell that Reid felt horrible for frightening Jack and he knew just the thing to make it all better. "Hey Jack, Mr. Reid is going to be just fine but you know what would make him feel better quicker?" he asked Jack who shook his head at the question. "If he was able to hug Teddy," Morgan replied. Jack's eyes lit up with recognition just like fireworks on the fourth of July, he rapidly nodded and quickly jumped to give Teddy to Morgan. Morgan stood and bypassed picking up the teddy bear and lifted Jack onto the side of the bed that he had been sitting on.

Jack's eyes were fearful as he looked at his Mr. Reid lying in bed. He remembered when his Daddy was hurt and he had bandages on his arms and body. He didn't like it when people were hurt but he knew that Teddy would make it better. He gently, or as gently as a four year old could, handed Reid his teddy bear and watched as the older man hugged the bear to his side with his good arm.

"Feels better?" Jack asked, hoping it worked just like his mommy said it did.

"Much," Reid said with a small smile. Jack smiled back and the rest of the inhabitants felt like they were intruding on a very precious moment that they couldn't peel their eyes away from.

Hotch, Rossi, and Jack stayed for another ten minutes, deciding to leave when the nurse came in with a late lunch/early dinner for Reid. When Reid went to hand the teddy bear back to Jack the little boy shook his head vehemently.

"Until you better," he said, grabbing his daddy's hand while leaving the room.

Reid ate while he and Morgan made pleasant conversation. Morgan told him that JJ was really sorry that she hadn't been in to see him but that Henry had caught a rather bad strain of the flu and she didn't want to spread any germs to Reid's already healing body. He also told him about the team's small vacation time and his own extended vacation time.

At that point Reid stopped eating and said, "You don't need to do that Morgan."

"I know that Reid, I wanted to. You should have someone with you during your recovery: helping you around the house, cooking for you so you can put some meat on your bones, driving you where you need to go like doctor's appointments, things like that. Besides, I don't mind. I'm actually a little excited to get a break from what we do every day," Morgan quickly assured him, running his hand through his hair and down his cheek.

There was a look in Reid's eyes right before he pulled away from Morgan's touch. His eyes diverted to their floor and he felt bad for pulling back almost as soon as he did it.

"Does it make you uncomfortable when I run my hands through your hair?" Morgan asked trying to figure out what was wrong.

"It's not that – just – it's nothing – I'm being stupid – it's just," Reid trailed off, clearly wanting to say something but yet being completely unable to say it.

"It's just what, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked, turning his body so that he was basically staring straight at him and moving the finished food tray to the side so there was nothing between the two of them.

"I've never been in – you know – a relationship or even on a real date – with anyone," Reid said softly, clearly embarrassed by his lack of experience. Morgan was a bit taken aback and confused, Reid didn't like him touching him because Morgan had more experience than he did? Was it in reference to the fact that Reid had seen Morgan with so many girls that he didn't want to be touched by him the same way because he felt emasculated? Would it really bother Reid how much experience he had? Morgan, for once, felt like Reid because his mind was moving faster than he could ever process. He knew he had to focus and talk to Reid about all of this and eventually settled for a question that he had for a while now.

"What about Lila?" Morgan asked because there was a huge part of him that found it hard to believe that Reid had never been on a date before. He thought that the little fling with Lila had gone on for at least a few phone calls and she had definitely been in Virginia shortly after that case, it had been all in the local papers. Morgan was all but sure that she had to have stayed with Reid during her visit, he had caught him talking to her from his desk phone one night during her visit.

"It was more of her coming at me, when we were there and when she was here. I felt extremely overwhelmed and didn't exactly know how to stop her when she first – came on to me. She didn't exactly take no for a reasonable answer. Then when she visit Virginia she called me multiple times to try and set up dinner, eventually I agreed to have dinner with her but only to explain that she had no chance with me because I wasn't attracted to females. She offered to try and change my mind," Reid said, a little flustered about where this conversation had went.

To Morgan it almost sounded like Reid was assaulted by the girl but he wasn't going to mention that. Reid clearly felt uncomfortable and embarrassed about his confession as is. "You sure Reid, nothing in school? Surely you dated in high school? College? Maybe even a little experimentation at one point?"

"Morgan, I graduated high school at 12, in college I was considered jailbait, and when I joined the bureau I stuck to myself. I feel completely uncomfortable meeting people in a bar, plus I don't feel that is always a conducive environment to meet someone. In fact, though there is a high percentage of success rate, around thirty-two to forty-seven percent, for a relationship to last when people introduce themselves without an outside source being involved, bars seem to only be successful when one is looking for some kind of short-term sexual relationship, around one month, marriages seem to barely result in such meetings, only around eight percent." Reid spouted out.

"Whoa there Pretty Boy. I got it, limited relationship and dating experience. Lucky for you I do have a fair amount of experience that I am willing to share," Morgan said with a smile, hoping Reid would take that as Morgan saying he was a player, or worse, a man-whore of some sort.

"Relationships that start from people who meet in the workplace have a fairly higher success rate, around twenty percent," Reid was going to continue but Morgan cut him off.

"Don't worry about that Reid. We are not a statistic; we are two people who are exploring the feelings that we have for each other. We have been though things that most couples will never experience and yet we have still come out with the ability to feel what we feel. I know it's tough, but think less about the numbers and more about what you feel, in here," Morgan said, gently tapping Reid on the chest.

"I feel like I don't know what I would do without you. I worry about you when we are on cases, that you will be hurt, or even worse, killed. I feel that I care for you. I don't know what I'd ever do if I did something that made you leave," Reid said, staring into Morgan's eyes to show his sincerity.

"Do something? Like what?" Morgan asked, seeing that this was something that was really important to him, something that was really bothering him.

"Just something or anything, maybe you'll get tired of me and my stupid facts, or maybe there will be a girl that captures your attention in a way that I never could. I'd understand and I'd let you go but I don't know if I'd ever be the same. I don't think I can lose you and yet I feel like it's going to happen anyway. People around me seem to leave, especially people I care about. First it was my dad, then Gideon, I's scared that you'll be next," Reid said, concern and worry dancing in his eyes.

Morgan grabbed Reid's good hand tightly as he heard words that broke his heart. "Reid, I'm not your father and I'm certainly not Gideon. You won't be getting some letter explaining my absence anytime soon. What I feel for you is real and I don't plan on going anywhere unless you're at my side. I can't promise that we won't fight, or that I won't get hurt in the field, but I can promise that I will not abandon you."

"Thank you," Reid said, his voice thick with emotion and tears gathering in his deep brown eyes. Morgan smiled at him and ran his other hand down his face softly before leaning down and capturing Reid's lips in a loving and chaste kiss. He pulled back and placed his forehead on Reid's, just staring into each other's eyes, before leaning in and kissing him once more. This kiss was a little more passionate and lasted longer as Morgan's spare hand thread itself in Reid's soft hair.

When the two broke apart Reid had a smile on his face like nothing Morgan had ever seen before and it filled him up with an indescribable emotion that he was the one to put that smile on Reid's face, him and no one else.

* * *

I'm sorry to be the barer or bad news but this is the second to last chapter. There is one more coming up and then I don't know. Maybe there will be a sequel, maybe not. If there is one it would most likely be focused on Reid's road to recovery, maybe a little of Reid's and Morgan's blood-related family. I'm going to gauge it on the response I get from the last two chapters. If people seem really into it then I'll probably take a week or so to gather how the story will most likely play out and then start writing. I'm glad everyone's been enjoying the story and please review!

**Just a quick aside about Wednesday's episode (there really shouldn't be any spoilers because it's only in regard to Ashley Seaver's character):**

**In the most recent episode we see Ashley Seaver hitting the books, further proving how unfit she is to be part of the team. I couldn't help but scoff at the fact that she was reading up on how to be a profiler when none of the other new characters (i.e.: Emily Prentiss) had to. She was also back out in the field last episode, another thing I was dismayed to see.**

**On a positive note, I read somewhere that she was not yet signed on for season 7 so there is hope that CBS will come to their senses and get rid of a weak character that adds nothing important to the plot and storyline. Perhaps Prentiss' bad guy can take care of that for me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coming Together**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of characters in this story that you recognize, the ones that you don't I'll take credit for!

**Notes**: It's over. This is the last chapter. Thank you to all the people who have supported this story and have reviewed, it has been greatly appreciated. I'm thinking about writing a sequel, about Reid's recovery, maybe a little meeting the family as well. Review and tell me your thoughts.

**Warning**: Slight slash. Reid reminds me so much of a friend of mine who is gay that I can't ever see him as straight, even though the show has had him stumbling around two or three girls.

**Summary**: SLASH Reid had always felt that public speaking was bad for his health, he just didn't know how much. Now he finds himself being held hostage, his team his only hope.

Two days later Reid was waiting for Morgan to return with his go-bag. He figured it was easier to have Morgan grab the already packed bag that is always by his front door instead of having him go through his drawers to pick out clothes. Reid was also a little worried about what he would come back with given full access to all of his clothing.

He was finally being released from the hospital with strict instructions to take it easy. As he looked around the room that had been his and Morgan's home for the past four days he couldn't help but smile. This room would forever be etched into his memory, not because he had an eidetic memory but because of what happened here. Here he admitted his feelings for Morgan, here Morgan returned Reid's feelings, here Reid got the first kiss he had actually wanted and participated in, and here that he might have fallen in love.

As Reid thought about the last point he knew he had to be practical. It wasn't logical for someone to fall in love in such as short time but if he really truly thought about it, he had been falling for a long time. For years he had been falling for Morgan but the only difference now is that he thought he might actually have a chance.

Throughout the past two days he and Morgan had a lot of time to talk about who "they" were. He knew he had some abandonment issues but it was during these talks that he realized how deep his fear of abandonment truly was. He and Morgan had talked, and he knew that there was no way for Morgan to promise that he would be able to cheat death for Reid, but he would try as hard as he possibly could to stay with him. And, if at anytime they no longer felt the way they do now for each other, then they were going to honest with each other. The one thing that they had yet to cover during their talks was their title, who "they" were. Were they boyfriends? Were they good friends? They certainly weren't lovers. Of course, what's in a name anyway, as long as they knew how they felt about each other then that's all that should matter.

These were all things Reid needed to hear and Morgan was very patient with Reid during these talks, knowing that this was his first relationship.

Reid was pulled from his musing by Morgan's return. He gently set Reid's bag on his bed and kissed him gently in greeting. "Bored?" he asked.

"No, just thinking," Reid replied taping the side of his head with his good hand as if to say, 'I'm always thinking.'

"You want me to help you put that on, or you want me to get a nurse?" Morgan asked taking a t-shirt, boxers, and sweats out of Reid's bag (his usual sleeping attire when they were on the road). Reid bit his lip to hold off his answer, he wanted Morgan to help him but at the same time he wasn't comfortable with him seeing him naked just yet. Even when they were on cases he always changed in the bathroom. He hated his body, he felt he was scrawny and nothing impressive to look at, and he didn't want Morgan to see him and run the other way.

Morgan saw his hesitance and even though he wanted to tell Reid not to worry about how he looked, because he knew it was what he was worried about, he also didn't want to call him out and make him even more uncomfortable.

"You know what; I'll get the nurse because they will know how to show you how to get dressed without hurting yourself. Then, if you need help when we're back at my place, you can tell me exactly what the nurse did. How does that sound?" Morgan asked trying to make it easier for Reid.

"Good," Reid answered, feeling embarrassed that he was that easy to read. He hated that Morgan could see his insecurities that he wore on his sleeve. He didn't want Morgan to think that he didn't trust him; he just wasn't ready for that step yet. Logically he knew that Morgan would most likely have to help him dress or undress at least once while he was staying with him but he decided to push that thought to the back of his mind for the moment.

Morgan waited outside until the nurse told him he could come back in. She told him that she would be back with the wheelchair and then they would be good to go. He had already signed all the paperwork that needed to be signed and was given the prescriptions for the pain medicine if it became too much for Reid after he left the hospital.

Re-entering the room Morgan wanted to laugh at how young Reid looked in his clothes. He rarely saw the young profiler in his bed clothes because Reid was either reading until late or was in bed before Morgan even returned. The nurse returned shortly with the wheelchair and helped Reid into it. He was still a little clumsy with his whole arm in a removable hard cast, strapped to the rest of his body with a special sling. As they were wheeling him out of the room, with Morgan at his side he spared one last glance of the room before it was behind him, ready for the next injured party. The nurse wheeled him over to the elevator, just as she was about to hit the button for the ground floor Reid stopped her.

"Wait!" he exclaimed, "before I leave would it be possible for me to visit someone?" he asked. Morgan looked at him quizzically. Who did Reid want to visit in the hospital?

"Sure dear, what is the patient's name?" she asked; pulling him back out of the elevator and moving towards the nurse's station where she would be able to look for patient information.

"Um – Lizzy or I suppose Elizabeth Reeves," Reid said. Morgan allowed a moment of resignation, before masking his features. He didn't like how attached Reid was to this family, or how much Michael's death hurt him, but he was going to support Reid in whatever decisions he made and clearly he made the decision to go see Lizzy.

"She's actually on this floor, room 529. Would you like me to wheel you down there?" the nurse asked kindly as soon as she found the information she was looking for.

"That would be appreciated. Thank you," Reid said, once again the nurse pushed and Morgan walked faithfully by Reid's side. When they reached Lizzy's room the nurse told them that she'd be back in fifteen minutes to wheel them out, it was hospital policy that patients were wheeled out by a medical professional.

Reid paused at the door, thinking one more time about whether or not he wanted to do this, before finally raising his good hand to knock firmly on the door. He waited until he heard a soft "come in," before silently motioning Morgan to push him in the room.

When they entered the room Lizzy was alone, lying in the bed. Her leg was casted and elevated as was her arm. She looked drawn and tired but immediately perked up at the sight of Reid.

"Spencer!" she exclaimed, that being the only name she really knew him by and the way he was introduced to her. Sure, the authorities and her mother had told her that his full name was Dr. Spencer Reid she felt weird calling him that because after you go through a life altering experience with someone there is an unbreakable connection made and she hoped he would understand that.

"Lizzy how are you?" Reid asked looking her over with his eyes. She seemed like she was healing well physically but there was some mental strain that came with being shot. Not only that but she was also dealing with the death of her brother as well, a brother that, Reid believed, she was very close with.

"I'm doing pretty well. The doctor says I'll be released tomorrow so I'll be able to go to Mikey's funeral," she said, the smile on her face not reaching her eyes. It was clear that she missed her brother but didn't want to show it in front of the man that he shot.

Reid looked thoughtful for a moment, as if to remember Michael, before continuing his conversation. "We'll be there as well tomorrow. Where is your mother?" he asked.

She seemed slightly shocked but grateful that he was going to the funeral, most family members refused to attend because of his final acts and though it hurt her and her mother they had to respect those opinions as well. She felt great admiration for the man in front of her, he did not judge her brother by his final act of stupidity but by the love that he had for his family and his blind need to protect them.

"She is finishing up the arrangements. He's going to be buried next to our dad and she wants everything to be ready," Lizzy said. For a moment no one spoke and the silence became uncomfortable.

Reid looked around the room, almost for a conversation topic, when he realized that Morgan had been standing by his side silently this whole time, "This is – my good friend and teammate SSA Derek Morgan." He quickly introduced the man and felt extremely embarrassed at his lack of manners. Morgan heard the stutter right before he is introduced and knows Reid isn't ready for them to be much more than that in public. He also knew he was alright being Reid's secret while they figured everything out and would wait until Reid was ready for them to be called something more.

"We've met," Lizzy said, shooting Morgan a small smile.

"You have? When?" Reid asked, genuinely confused. He thought back to when the team came rushing in to the lecture hall, only four days ago. He remembered Morgan coming straight to him and having little to no contract with Lizzy. She was taken out before him and they wouldn't exactly have "crossed paths" in the hospital seeing as how one was bedridden for the moment.

"He came to visit me and make sure I was doing alright yesterday," Lizzy explained, confused that Spencer's friend hadn't told him about the visit.

Reid turned his confused gaze to Morgan. "She's important to you and I wanted to make sure she was comfortable and getting taken care of," Morgan explained. Reid wanted nothing more than to grab Morgan and kiss him, everyday and with every move he proved to Reid exactly why the man fell for him.

"Thank you," Reid let out in a breathless whisper. If Morgan didn't know better he would think that Reid was trying to use a bedroom voice, but, knowing Reid, it was more likely that he was literally out of breath at the simple act of kindness. Lizzy allowed the two men their moment, she could see they were more than just good friends but she had a feeling that neither one was really ready to admit that to anyone but themselves at the moment.

Almost as quickly as it began, it ended. Reid was the first to realize that they were just staring at each other and broke the gaze. He turned an embarrassed eye back to Lizzy who played it off and changed the subject, "How have you been? Are you getting out of here?"

"Yeah, I'm being released but I didn't want to leave without seeing you. I have to go see a bureau doctor in a week and they are going to assess when I can get back to office work. I'll continue going to them until I start physical therapy and hopefully I'll be back in the field in six weeks," Reid explained. Lizzy and Morgan smiled at his enthusiasm about getting back to work.

They talked for a few more moments about nothing important before the nurse returned to take Reid out to Morgan's car.

"Are you ready to go Dr. Reid?" she asked as he came into the room. He looked at Lizzy, as if to ask if she wanted them to stay, but she smiled back at him and motioned with her hand for him to go ahead. He turned back to the nurse and nodded. They quickly said their goodbyes, knowing they would see each other tomorrow, and the nurse wheeled Reid back out the door and towards the elevator.

Morgan held back for a moment, knowing exactly how much time he had before Reid noticed he was not behind them, and turned to Lizzy. "I know you're going through a tough time right now, if you or your mother ever need anything feel free to call me. Okay?" He said, handing her his card. She smiled sweetly at him and he could swear he saw tears. She didn't verbally answer but nodded, not trusting herself to hold back the flood if she opened her mouth, Morgan placed his hand on her shoulder for support before quickly leaving to catch up with Reid and the nurse.

Their drive home contained little conversation, the two men instead riding in a comfortable silence. They were both lost in thought, one was thinking of tomorrow's funeral and the other of the man sitting next to him. When they arrived back at Morgan's apartment he quickly moved around to the passenger's seat to help Reid out, his legs may have been fine but the boy was still as clumsy as ever.

As they made their way to Morgan's front door Reid suddenly stopped, as if he remembered something important in the car and had to go back that very moment.

"What's wrong Pretty Boy? Are you in pain?" Morgan asked, slightly panicked by Reid's sudden actions. He did a one over of Reid's body and didn't see how his arm could have been moved, the sling was still tightly attached and Morgan was holding the arm on the other side of the body.

"Morgan, don't you have a dog?" Reid asked, slowly as if talking to a small child.

"You know I do Reid. I've had Clooney since before you started working in the BAU," Morgan replied, wondering if Reid was asking a serious question or a rhetorical one.

"Morgan, what about the "Reid effect"?" Reid asked, the pitch in his voice slightly higher with every word. Morgan would have laughed at the ridiculousness of Reid's reaction to a harmless dog when he had just gone toe to toe with a shooter only four days ago if he thought Reid would have let him get away with it. Instead he knew he had to focus on getting Reid to calm down and believe him when he said that Clooney would love him and is harmless.

"Reid, Clooney loves people, all people. He has never bitten anyone and is getting up there in age so he is very mellow. He might be excited to see me but you have no reason to worry because I'll protect you," Morgan tried to explain. By this time they were standing at Morgan's front door, Reid's feet firmly planted with no intention of crossing the threshold.

"You know," Reid began and Morgan knew the statistics were coming, "In 2001, an estimated 368,245 persons were treated for dog bite related injuries. The injury rate was highest for children aged 5 to 9 years and decreased with increasing age. Approximately 154,625 dog bites occurred among children under 14 years of age; the rate was significantly higher for boys, 293.2 per 100,000 population, than for girls, 216.7. For persons under 15 years of age, the difference between the rate for males and females was not statistically significant. The number of cases increased slightly during April through September, with a peak in July. For injured persons of all ages, approximately 16,526 dog bite injuries were work-related. Injuries occurred most commonly to the arm, then leg, and then head or neck. Injuries to the extremities increased with age and accounted for 86.2% of injuries treated."

By the end of his little tirade Morgan felt like hitting his head against the door. He had no idea where Reid got all those facts but it scared him that he had done all that research on the topic. It also scared Morgan for another reason, he loved Clooney and the dog had been a companion for a very long time, he had no intention of getting rid of the dog. What was he going to do if Reid refused to go into the house when Clooney was here, how would that affect their up and coming relationship?

"Reid, I know that your head is probably dizzy with all the facts you just spewed out. You need to calm down and trust me. I would not put you in any danger. You do trust me right?" Morgan asked, almost afraid of the answer Reid might give.

"Of course I trust you," Reid responded immediately, without even thinking about what he just agreed to.

"Alright then, just stay slightly behind me because Clooney is going to jump up to greet me and I don't want you to accidently get hurt. Then I'll introduce you too. Everything will be fine," Morgan said, looking into Reid's eyes to see any sign of distress or distrust. He is pleasantly surprised when all he sees is love and admiration swimming in Reid's brown pools. He leans in and quickly pecks Reid on the lips, taking the genius by surprise.

"What was that for?" Reid asked.

"For just being you," Morgan said before taking his keys out and unlocking the door. As he expected he was greeted with a loud barking noise and moments later a big furry mess threw all its weight onto Morgan's body. Reid stays behind Morgan and watching with wary eyes as the dog slobbers and licks Morgan's face. He is surprised to see how happy Morgan seems and how the dog's tail is constantly waging back and forth to show his own happiness. "Alright Clooney, down boy. I'm happy to see you too but we have a guest," Morgan explains to the dog, pushing his front paws off his chest and leaning down when he spoke to him. Reid's eyebrows shot to his hairline seeing how Morgan treats the dog like a human child.

Morgan turned towards Reid and he could see the pure excitement on his face as he grabs Reid's free hand and holds it out to Clooney. The dog immediately responds by placing his paw in Reid's outstretched hand. "Reid meet my buddy Clooney, Clooney meet my very best friend and - teammate Reid. He is going to be staying with us for a while and maybe a little longer if I have any say in it," Morgan says, whispering the last part to the dog only. Morgan had been about to call Reid his boyfriend but stopped himself, he wasn't sure how Reid would react and he wanted to ask him officially.

Reid is slightly shocked as he shakes hands with a dog, he barely shakes hands with local LEO's and here he was shaking hands, or paws, with a dog. Once again Morgan has managed to make him speechless. He is broken out of his shock by Clooney's bark of introduction and, though he feels silly doing it, he addresses the dog, "Nice to meet you too Clooney." The bright smile that Morgan offers him makes it all worth it.

As soon as introductions are over Morgan made Reid sit down on the couch and pestered him until he proclaimed he was as comfortable as humanly possible.

"I'm going to get lunch ready, anything particular you want to eat?"Morgan asked, reading over the home care instructions that the hospital had given him. Because Reid was on a strictly no narcotic regimen he had to carefully monitor his OTC pain pills as well as his antibiotics.

"Coffee?" Reid asked hopefully.

"Not part of the basic food groups Pretty Boy. What food would you like for lunch?" Morgan asked, giving him the 'eye.'

"Anything you make will be fine Morgan, but can I please have a cup of coffee?" Reid asked, almost to the point of begging. He really needed some coffee; he had been deprived during his whole stay in the hospital.

"The doctor said not to overload yours system with caffeine or for you to fill up on coffee, you can only have two cups a day. Are you sure you want your first one now?" Morgan asked, knowing he was about to deal with a full on adult tantrum.

"Only two cups a day? There is no research in any medical journal that I have ever read that stated that caffeine can stunt the healing process! In fact coffee contains more antioxidants than blueberries; it reduces the risk of cirrhosis of the liver, and appears to slow the rate of cognitive decline in adults! Morgan I need my coffee, you know I do. I can't fully function without it!" Reid said, turning the puppy dog eyes on full blast. Morgan almost falters at the pleading look Reid throws him but knows he has to be strong.

"Two cups Reid, I promised the doctor. When we go to the Bureau doctors you can get them to reverse the order," Morgan said, being strong and holding back. The pout the followed made Morgan want to lean over and kiss that look right off his face.

"Fine. I still want a cup now," Reid said, feeling very put off and infantilized by that fact that his coffee intake was being restricted.

"Cup of sugar, dash of coffee?" Morgan asked, feeling bad for Reid but knowing that the doctor must have a good reason for limiting the amount of coffee he drinks. Reid doesn't answer him, choosing to nod instead, and Morgan offered a small smile before heading into the kitchen, leaving Reid and Clooney alone in the den.

Looking around Reid couldn't seem to find the remote, not that he wanted to actually watch anything on the TV in the first place, nor could he find any book that would pique his interest. Feeling disparaged by this new development he leaned his head back and let out a rather loud sigh. This caught the attention of the four legged friend that had previously been happy lying on his bed in the corner. Perking his head up, he noticed the new person sitting on the couch, right in the perfect position for a little head scratching.

Reid watching warily as Clooney stood and slowly padded his way over to where Reid was sitting. He thought about calling out to Morgan but thought better of it; he was a seasoned FBI agent and was not going to be frightened by a dog, despite what the statistics said. Clooney stopped just short of the couch and seemed to pause for a moment to think before launching himself on the couch, right into the open spot next to Reid.

The sudden movement caused Reid to try to move over, only to lean too hard on his injured arm and force him to let out a low groan. Clooney must have immediately known something was wrong because he stopped all movement. Both couch inhabitants didn't move for a moment, each staring at each other. Reid could swear that Clooney looked sorry, a feeling that only intensified when the dog slowly placed his head on Reid's thigh and looked up at him with big sad puppy dog eyes.

"Clearly I need to take lessons from you, maybe if I did I would be getting more than two cups of coffee a day," Reid commented offhandedly while his hand began to slowly pet Clooney's big head. The two seemed to come to an understanding on the couch, each offering the other the kind of comfort that they needed at that point in time.

When Morgan returned with two sandwiches, a cup of steaming coffee, and Reid's pills his eyes were immediately drawn to the sight on the couch. Reid, who was exhausted due to the fact that he was still healing, had slumped over slightly and was now sleeping on Clooney's large, furry, body. The dog in question seemed content to just lay there in Reid's arms, offering him the support he needed to be comfortable and enjoying the human contact. Reid's acceptance of Clooney and Clooney's acceptance of Reid is important to Morgan and it's the final piece to the puzzle.

As Morgan watched the two people he planned to share his life with he couldn't contain the expression that came across his face and he knew, the next time they go to introduce the other the word won't be "good friend" but instead be "boyfriend," at least until they are ready for that next step.

**fin**

Coming Together is finished! I'm thinking up a sequel but it won't be up for a while, at least two weeks or so if I decide to write it. Review! I would like to know what you thought about this chapter as well as the idea of a sequel!


	12. Sequel's up!

Just letting everyone know that the sequel to Coming Together is now up. It's called Staying Together and can be found off my profile.

Enjoy!

LW


End file.
